


The Bull and Wheel Inn

by GrayBeast_1995, HypnaPomp



Series: Golborne's RP series [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Gay, Goblin - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral, Orgy, Party, RP, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum dump, dnd, like holy shit this turned out bigger than I ever thought it would
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayBeast_1995/pseuds/GrayBeast_1995, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnaPomp/pseuds/HypnaPomp
Summary: This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on Twitter.Golborne ©  @Needsplot /Hypna © @GoblinHypnaPlease enjoy





	1. Chapter 1: Help wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly. 
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.

H  
“Looking for assistance with catering and various odd jobs. Payment negotiable, please ask for Hypna at The Bull and Wheel Inn.”   
A notice had been posted on a nearby community board, it was almost hidden by others pinning their own ads on top of it.   
Vvvvvvv

At said Inn, it was quiet as Hypna did what work she could. Being from out of town, she didn’t have a kitchen of her own to do this sort of work in. Thankfully, the innkeeper was amenable to renting out his kitchen to her, as long as she cleaned up and his staff had no trouble. Easy enough.   
For now, she’d wait. Orders had been sent out for supplies and she was still hoping someone would answer her ad. If not, she might have to rent out Harley’s staff as well. She sat near the bar, facing the door for anyone who might come through. In the mean time, part of her attention was on a list that she keeps scribbling and amending…and perhaps doodling on as well.  
_____  
G

 

Well it wasn’t everyday jobs this simple come to the guild. most people just ignore them cause it’s not worth the time for such little pay. Golborne on the other hand knew how to play this to his advantage. Working odd jobs for an Inn meant that he had access to the kitchen. That’s a free meal and all the pockets he can pick as he moves from room to room. (also spoons) If he plays his cards right he might smooth talk he way into getting in good with the owner and find out where the safe is. He’s never been to the Bull and Wheel Inn, must be on the other side of town. But whatever. Easy job easy money….

Golborne wasted no time to head over in his casual clothes; can’t be looking like a thief tonight. 

 

H  
This hadn’t turned out like she had hoped…

If no one showed up soon, it’d be up to Hypna to throw everything together herself. Well, maybe not completely alone, she could likely wrangle in some of the barmaids, but they made better money off tips than what she had brought with her. Even if she was determined to get all this done, she might end up having to send in another request for more coin. It’d be signed, to be sure, but it was another barrier.

Three days ago, Hypna had arrived. It started out as just a trip to get away from the bustle of the Cartel for a bit, but it wasn’t long before someone’s sob story pulled at her heartstrings and she wouldn’t be able to rest if she didn’t do something. This weeks’ something was volunteering to not only fund but also cook for a local soup kitchen. The Baron would see it as good press, the Cartel giving back to the community, or at least a community.

Deliveries to the back door had come a few times, several large bags of wheat flour, a few casks of cider, and crates of the less ‘pretty’ produce the local merchants couldn’t sell. Most of the crates were sitting outside, Hypna was…procrastinating. She’d give herself till noon, if no one showed up, then she’d have to get down to it by herself.

Every time the front door opened, though, her curly ears would perk up and some semblance of life would spark in her eyes. A small smile on her lips, she didn’t want to come off as desperate. This time was no different.

G

 

Golborne finally arrives at the Inn, but he had to admit he wasn’t all that impressed. The place was okay, he guessed, but it has nothing compared to the noble district. It was cozy looking at best, a bar and a fireplace to keep people going, but apart from that it’s pretty bare-essential. Golborne made a note that he’s probably not going to steal anything worth wild here. Lets hope the food is worth his time at least.

Golborne could tell that was “Something” here though. You don’t just find job requests like these at the guild for nothing. Whatever it is, he’ll have to dig around for it, but first lets get clocked in for now. Would be nice to see who he’s actually working for. The bored looking goblin girl at the bar might have more on that considering she’s the only one here.

Golborne saunters his way to the bar and says, “I’m here for the job offer, not much for catering, but I’m good at working odd jobs…”

 

H

 

Someone finally came in! He didn’t look like he was delivering anything, at least he didn’t appear to have a package with him. There’s no guarantee that he was here for the job, though. At least not till he approached and asked.  
Hypna’s luck was turning, someone was here for the job! Of course she perked up immediately as he spoke, coming to life for a moment and shrugging her typically calm expression for a smile instead. It was only a moment though, and nearly as soon as she realized she was smiling she turns stony-faced once more.  
It was absolutely more than just her assumed dignity, she couldn’t let this goblin know how desperate she was when there was still a wage to be negotiated, terms to be set, should she write up a contract? Hypna’s batty ears were still perked up and twitching as her mind raced, the swaying twin crescent moon earring she wore exaggerating the effect.   
Clearing her throat and getting a hold of herself, she swears she isn’t usually this animated, and gets down to business. “Oh, excellent. I’ll be doing most of the cooking, you’ll be working prep, hauling boxes and loading the food to be transported.”  
Hypna scanned Golborne over quickly, “I assume you’ll be able to handle whatever needs to be done? Most of the work will be done tonight, including cleaning up afterwards, and then there’s more to be done tomorrow as well.”

G

 

“Don’t worry Ma’am, I can handle it. Just show me where to start.”  
Golborne didn’t waste any time following Hypna into the back. She seemed to already have a few packed supplies that needed to be moved for transport. But as he passed by rooms, he slowly realized this place was bare-bones minimum, only with the basic equipment and supplies.   
“Damn it, there’s something here- I know there is. This who soup-kitchen shtik is obviously a cover-up; so what’s the end game?” Golborne thought to himself. Regardless, there’s a high chance he’ll have to wait till tomorrow to find out. In the meantime, he’ll just have to make an “honest” living by hauling these crates to the back… And pilfering whatever he can as it leaves.  
As the night goes on, more and more supplies needed to be packed and move. And while Golborne was used to heavy lifting, he didn’t really dress for a job like this. At one point Golborne un-buttoned his shirt and wrapped it around his waist as he hauled what he can. But during his way back and forth from storage to back alleyway, Golborne took note on what was worth his time. He was stacking all the good stuff off to the side, easy to swipe the moment no one is looking. But as he was placing down crates, he noticed the second floor. That must be where the owner does her paperwork. If she got this job out to the thieves guild than she must have some dirt on her. Any paper trails Golborne could follow would be in there. Instructions, bounties, assassinations, blackmail, cover-ups, shopping lists; any of it could be tied to something for Golborne to turn a profit. If she’s pulling a heist, Golborne could steal it first. If she’s after someone, he could warn the target and sell them out later. Any information can be sold in the underground, but he’ll need proof first.   
Golborne decided that after he finishes work for today he’ll need to sneak in through the window later tonight while the girl is distracted. 

 

H  
As good natured as Hypna was, she didn’t get this far without eyes on the back of her head. Not literally of course, she was typically able to feel people move around her in a general sense without other stimuli, like sound or sight. For the moment, she had assigned her new shifty worker a yellow triangle that her mind’s eye visualized moving around as she did her own work.   
She had enough to worry about. Was worry the right term? There wasn’t a quota that she had promised other than what she had planned in her mind. As Hypna continues her work, his presence drops from her attention and is replaced by a list. A very shaky list, constantly adding and removing things as her memory allowed. Though she wasn’t immune to distractions.  
A bit later into the evening, as he returns for another haul, Hypna turned her head in his direction to ask him something. Whatever it was ended up tying up her tongue, sometime during the shift he had taken his shirt off. Before she made a fool of herself with her jaw open, she turned away to immediately find something that needed stirring.   
Good Gods, woman, get a hold of yourself. It was ridiculous, she’d seen so many people without clothes not even the most dedicated would be able to count them all. It was obviously just because she wasn’t expecting it, that was absolutely it. Or it was because he was the hottest green goblin she’d seen in two weeks, about when she left the warm corridors of her cartel to come to this village. She knew she was wrong on both fronts.  
It took a hot minute for Hypna to wrangle herself, her face feeling warmer than the large pot of potato and leek soup that was taking up the hearth at the moment. The next time he came back, she tried once more. “Oh, what’s your name by the way?” Completely nonchalant, absolutely making eye contact. You hopeless, thirsty bitch.  
The rest of the work shift, Hypna would find excuses to peek at him. Like she wasn’t a grown woman, a grown woman who typically held no shame. Maybe it was because she was in a strange town  
. So many excuses, but work was finished before the night was half-gone. It had gone much faster than she expected, but distractions helped. After cleaning up and once her apron was off, she slipped to the front room behind the bar counter. She had a small pouch stashed for quick retrieval at the end of the night.   
“Here’s your pay for tonight, come back tomorrow around noon and there’ll be more.” Hardly waiting for a reply, she handed him his pay and immediately slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. She was ready to pay one of the barmaids more than they’d see in a week just for hauling up some cold water for a bath.

G

 

With a “Thank you” and a causal goodbye Golborne made his way home with what coin he made that day. It was chump change compared to what he normally goes for, but he knew that would be the case. For now, he needed to make himself more suited for the night…  
Stripping down to his thong, Golborne could feel his arms ache from the labor of hauling a shitton of supplies, but he’s had worse. With a quick whip down with a damp towel, Golborne dresses in his cat burglar gear and makes his way back to the Bull and Wheel Inn.   
Taking the back allies to avoid getting seen, Golborne makes his way to the inn. Making sure to stay out of view from any windows, Golborne effortlessly scales the wall and stands on the roof on the western side of the building. He saw a few lights on downstairs, but his marked room was dark. With a well-practiced stride, he moved as quiet as possible steps to a window above the stables from the back. The room was dark, but Golborne could see that no one was inside.  
Perfect.  
With little to no effort, Golborne was able to pick open the window and crouch beside a large bed. There was little light, but Golborne was used to this lighting so he won’t need to put on any lights. Golborne could see a table with some notes scattered across it, a closet in the corner, and next to the bed, a medium trunk laid locked.   
“Go for the notes first, the trunk could be trapped…” Golborne thought to himself as he made his way across the room. Taking the time to sneak while stepping on the large rug to muffle his steps. Once he reaches the table he could see the scattered mess of notes, receipts, and invoices. It took some time to sort out, but Golborne smirked as he read out piece by piece; a LOT of money was being moved right now. And a few pages were talking about a magical artifact cube thing that Golborne couldn’t begin to really understand.  
“I knew there was something up…” Golborne thought as he found a side note of a handwritten post-it saying “DON’T FORGET” and an address. That must be where all this money is going. They must be pulling all these funds for this artifact, and wouldn’t it be a shame if someone got to it first? Quickly, Golborne wrote down the address and stored it in his bag. Quickly, he puts everything back in order as the messy spread he saw and made his way to a closet.   
The Closet was small but filled with exotic clothes that managed to dazzle in what little light there was in the room. Looked expensive, but there was no way he could take any of them. It’d be too obvious that something was missing. The jewelry box in there, however, was closed. With a quick picking, he could see the spread of jewelry inside. He didn’t want to take anything too expensive, it had to be something someone would forget about. After all, he did have to come back here tomorrow morning. It would be suspicious if this room was ransacked and he went missing. He needed to add a light touch to this so they won’t know what was taken till maybe a few days later at least. He settled with taking a few jewels studded earrings and a small gem. Closing and locking the box, Golborne puts it away and closes the door   
All that was left was the chest by the bed.   
“Ugh, I’m feeling stiff…” Golborne thought as he rolled his shoulders. He must have overdone it when hauling all the stuff earlier. Whatever, Golborne thought, just power through it.   
Slowly Golborne makes his way to the trunk and with a flick of a pick, the lock is opened. But Golborne was having trouble lifting his arms, they felt so damn heavy. And with that Golborne’s ears folded back and beads of sweat formed on his brow.   
The trunk was filled with sex toys. Dildos, anal beads, plugs, and gags. And a whole slew of BDSM gear nearly overflowing. But that wasn’t what was freaking him out. He couldn’t move. His body felt stiff and heavy and he could barely move a finger. Damn it, somewhere in this room he must have triggered a trap. Magic was always so damn complicated, but he didn’t figure a small place like this would have something this strong.  
Thankfully it was just paralysis, but he had no idea how long he was going to be stuck like this. Or how long till someone comes back to this room.   
“Damn it, how could I have been so stupid?” Golborne thought as he gritted his teeth.   
He lost track of time as he tried his hardest to move, but at most he was able to step away from the trunk towards the window, but only got as far as a single step. It was then that Golborne heard something downstairs.  
“…I’m screwed…”

H

“Are you fucking serious?”  
Oh, wasn’t tonight turning out to be full of surprises? Returning later in the evening, everyone else in the building had already turned in for the night. Hypna had ended up having to go find a local bathing area to wash up and relax, and now she had opened the door to her room to find another “surprise” waiting.  
Stepping into the room, she closed and locked the door behind her. Earlier, she wouldn’t have been so ticked off to find a handsome man waiting in her room. If he had just been sitting there, with his shirt off of course, she may have entertained his company. But no, despite his skin-tight leather outfit, since he hadn’t moved since she opened the door then he must have triggered one of the spells protecting the room.   
‘Tktktk’, Hypna’s shoes clicked against the wood till she stopped at the rug. Pushing it up with the tip of her foot revealed a sigil drawn in chalk on the wood underneath. She took a slow, controlled breath before stepping closer to Golborne.  
“Really? Really? You came back to rob me?” It wasn’t really a question, and it wasn’t like she expected him to respond. Grumbling, she crossed over to the window to lock that as well. It wouldn’t stop him but it might slow him down if he makes a move.   
“Do you have any idea who I’m here–” Oooh, he managed to get to her ‘treasure’ chest and open it. A slow grin grows across her face as she steps around him to retrieve something from the chest. “Ahh, here we go!”   
She turns back to Golborne and steps into his field of view. In her hands was a black leather collar, with a nice big padlock to close it. A matching leather leash was also attached, sharing the same ring the padlock was built into. “I think I’m going to have to keep you a bit tied up tonight, at least till I figure out what to do with you.”   
Hypna fit the collar to his neck before snapping the lock closed. It seemed she knew what she was doing, making sure the fit wasn’t too tight by hooking her finger between the leather and his neck. Stepping away, she wrapped the leash tightly around her fist before sitting on the bed. Just as she settled down, staring Golborne down, the spell began to wear off....


	2. On a Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> Please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.

G

Slowly but surely the stiffness in Golborne’s body was fading. A lingering stiff neck still plagued him, but that was from the collar. The soreness in his leg was still there though, he’d been crouching in this position for the better part of an hour now. He was grateful that he was alive right now; there were several people who wouldn’t bother to keep a goblin thief alive, but this collar adds a new problem. This girl has access to strong magic if she’s simply sitting there and the only protection she has is a short leash and collar than odds are it’s got magic too… Whatever it is, Golborne didn’t want to find out by making a dumb move. She seems to want to talk, so let’s talk.

He decides to go for the charm approach and talk about how he hasn't stolen anything yet since it's still in the room. and justify his actions by saying, "Look lady, you really think you can offer a job to a bunch of thieves and have them just haul shit around for a few coins? I have to pull nearly a hundred times that amount if I want to make quota and this job's taking up 2 days." Golborne says as reasonable as possible. "Figured you were holding out on me since no one without a decent amount of coin puts up offers down in the guild." 

 

H

Hypna narrows her eyes a bit, mentally running through where she posted those ads. She couldn't remember them all. Oh well, time to roll with the punches. Her face stays calm and cool for the moment. "It doesn't matter now, you've trespassed in my room and seeing as you couldn't move, I'm going to assume you went digging in my drawers. This isn't personal anymore, you're now interfering with cartel business." She resists the urge to pull the collar and pull him off his seat.

G

"SHIT-on-a-DIck..." Golborne curses his luck on the inside at the mention of a cartel, "Hey I put the stuff out ready for pickup already and haven't touched it since. I hardly think me cherry picking your jewelry box of some old spare earrings counts as interfering with business."

The pull on the collar forces him to his hands and knees as he hides his panic. This was a lot bigger case than he thought. The job offer in the guild said nothing about a cartel member. The guild usually warns when a job has that kind of client or target. Why the hell wasn’t this caught?

 

H

She wasn't ready to care if he was lying or telling the truth, her voice had a crisp edge to it as she spoke. "My closet wasn't rigged, nor the box. I don't care much about those either, no." She crossed one leg over the other, holding the leash tightly enough that her knuckles were turning white. "You need to give me a good reason to not stash you in the cellar while I call in our actual interrogators." His actions caught her eye but she didn't make another move.

G

"Okay okay okay," Golborne shakes a hand as he looks up with as best of a apologetic look as he can muster up, "Listen, I'm just an honest thief trying to make a (un-honest) living. I get the majority of my pay through petty stealing and burglary. I don't know who your crew is, but if I was any real threat to y'all would I have been caught so easily? This is all just a petty theft gone wrong and the one thing I want is to leave. I'll even put back whatever I took and come back tomorrow to finish our previously agreed upon arrangement ... for half price..." He says with a sheepish smile.

H

Hypna stares at Golborne for a long moment. Her paranoia about her privacy and her impulse to help people were warring with each other, "That's not good enough. I'm going to have to pack and up leave, everything has been disrupted and will have to be reconfigured. Do you really think the pay matters?" She had to stop herself from ranting. 

Another slow, controlled breath. "I see a lot of loose ends and vague possibilities here. You could have been sent as a scout, or as cannon fodder. I cannot simply let you go." Of course, as soon as she stopped speaking she was unable to hold back a yawn, betraying her. "Look, I don't want to keep you here, but I cannot let you go so easily."

G

Golborne was starting to weigh his options, at his current situation he's on a one way trip to being stored as chum down at the docks. Even if he got away he'd be running from a fucking cartel. He almost bites his lip hard enough to bleed at the thought of it, but it looks like he might be in another debt after tonight. "I get it, you got some shit going on and if anyone finds out it'll be your ass on the line. But don't you think if I was cannon fodder others would be around to attack already. And if I was a scout, would I even bother robbing your personal stuff?" Golborne remembers that he hid the note he wrote down under the hidden pocket in his boot. If she finds it, he's dead. "Look you seem pretty done with this whole day, so just... tell me what I need to do to tighten up this loose end. I mean, so long as I don't leave, I can't 'report' anything and it sounds like your little operation is wrapping up soon. It be a moot point to get rid of me once your job's already done, right?"

H

Hypna had shifted to lean forward, her chin resting in her palm. "Once it's over and done with, yes it would be moot. I suppose I could keep you locked up here till it's over and then let you go. I'm only staying till after tomorrow..." She trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip. While her eyes were fixed on Golborne, she had a look like she was staring through him. "Mm. But how would I be sure that you'd keep quiet?" There were things she could do, regretfully, to make sure he didn't speak of her, but she lacked the time and resources. "I suppose till you offer something good enough, you'll be squirming here for my amusement."

G

Okay, she's giving me a window. Make it count Golborne. He gives a moment to lick his lips, "So I just have to keep my mouth busy then? I think I know of a way we can make that happen." Without lifting his hands he lets his shirt slip off his shoulders to show off the body she was eyeing all day. The shocked face that broke through her front was all the proof he needed to know this would work. "I saw the way you were looking at me earlier." he says with a smirk, "You looked like a woman dying of thirst." He leans back pulling on the leash just slightly to show off his abs and gives his pecs a quick bounce. "So here's our options, I can sit this shitshow out down in the cellar to wait it out till you pack up and leave, or we can make this encounter a happy antecedent with us both leaving with a happy ending..."

 

H

Hypna had perked up, though her tone became a bit more uncertain. "How can I trust you to not turn on me? Either physically overpowering me or...." Her face blanched. "Claiming I assaulted you or demanded things." Of course, she couldn't keep her eyes off him, but the confident and in-charge attitude she had before seems to be shrinking away.

G

Golborne grits his teeth, he hates doing this, but so long as he has his fingers free he'll be fine. "Well if you think the collar isn't enough, I'm sure your 'treasure chest" has something to help us out." He says nodding to the BDSM gear that was pooling out of the still open trunk. "I normally don't do bondage, but I'm willing to make an exception from time to time. Wouldn't be the first time I've been in cuffs, honestly."

H

She looked at the chest for a moment, she was taking her time tonight making decisions. "Ah, no. The collar should suffice..." She trailed off before looking back at Golborne, openly looking him up and down. "I pack that around since you never really know when you're going to need a toy at hand." Hypna relaxed visibly, sitting back a bit and leaning on one hand. "I'm tired of being in charge so often, and I think you realize it'll be easier if you don't cross me." Loosening her grip on the leather leash, she tilts her chin up and gives a small, beckoning nod. "Why don't you come show me how we can make this night less...tense."

 

G

Taking the hint, Golborne makes his move. He takes his time crawling to her to set the move. Been a while since he's been with a goblin gale. "So you like it when someone takes charge, huh?" Golborne says as he drags a callused finger slowly up her leg, gauging her reaction. Looking for permission before he goes further.

H

Hypna's eyes were glued to Golborne as he approached her, every second this seemed like a better idea. The feeling of his finger dragging along her leg sent shivers up her spine and her earlier hesitation was thrown out the window. "It's a nice change of pace every so often, as long as they know what they're doing." Her ears had perked up and she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip again, "Maybe if you do a good job I'll let you leave with the jewelry box."

G

"Oh sweetheart," Golborne said as he gently spread Hypna's legs and slowly kissed the inside of her thighs, "I'll do more than good." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. This poor girl doesn't know she's dealing with a professional. With a gentle nibble and nuzzle he works his way up her legs as his hands gently slide up to grip what they can and remove the first layer of clothes. He was going to focus on foreplay for now.

H

Hypna leaned back, one hand holding her up while the other held tight to the leash. For now, she'd see what he could do. He seemed very sure of himself as his lips traveled up her thighs. Having just come back from a relaxing bath, she was only wearing a simple dress and a plain black thong. "I'm going to hold you to it," Hypna spread her legs and lifted one leg to rest on Golborne's muscular shoulder. She couldn't help but grin, he really seemed to have no idea who she was.

She pulled up the skirts of her dress so that she could watch him. Her green skin was soft and smooth, and the tamed hair that decorated her moans matched the waves of curls on her head. "I'm going to assume you're better with your tongue here than trying to talk yourself out of anything else." Hypna's tone was light, playful but still teasing him and trying to poke his ego.

 

G

"Of course, Mistress." Golborne says as he drags his tongue across Hypna's inner thigh, hiding his irritation. He knew what she was doing. She must get off to being in charge, her type always likes to hold control over his head and see him submit. He knows how to push those buttons, but for now, let's see what gets her going physically. With a smooth puff of breath, he inched his way closer to the black thong hiding the goblin honey pot he was aiming for, pushing aside any cloth that blocks his way with his nose.

H

Her toes curl as she feels his nose push away the thong, tensing up as he took his time. Looks like she was already getting hot, the lips of her sex slick with arousal. It was hard to not tilt her head back and close her eyes, but she was still wary of him pulling a fast one on her. He probably would anyway, in the end, but she wasn't concerned about later. "Don't call me 'Mistress'... just whatever else." 

While he teased her, she wiggled her way out of her dress. It was a little clumsy since she was keeping a tight hold on the leash. After a moment, it was off and now she was only in the thong. Both of her emerald nipples were pierced with hoops large enough to put a finger through and pull, and now that her dress was off Hypna decided to take her hair down too. "You're pretty self-assured, I suppose you pull in lots of people with a nice physique like yours."

G

"you have no idea..." Golborne whispered as he gripped the thong with his mouth and slowly dragged it down her legs. He could already see how ready she was. It's rude to keep a girl waiting after all. So with a gentle push, he spreads her legs and finally gives Hypna a taste. "Just start with the common alphabet and end with the Orc alphabet." he thought to himself as he slowly drags his tongue on the folds of Hypna's lips forming an A, taking time to end each letter with a flick or kiss to the clit. His eye never leaves Hypna's, taking note of every twitch and reaction he can get. slowly he maps out every spot that makes her tic

H

All clever quips or comments are quickly forgotten as Golborne gets to work. She couldn't quite remember the last time she had someone's tongue on her like that, but he made it hard to think. It was better to focus on what was happening currently either way. She sighs when his tongue first touches her, it wouldn't take much time for him to find her first sweet spot. Each time his tongue flicked or pressed on the underside of her clit, her legs twitched without fail. Short or fast touches would have a similar reaction, where if he dragged the feeling out her legs would almost close around him. 

The foot she had put on his shoulder earlier moved so that she hooked her leg around the back of his head to keep him there, she couldn't spare a hand at the moment to hold him in place. Her hips rolled and rocked in slow circles against his mouth, Hypna herself practically melting till she was propped up on her elbows. By then she wasn't able to keep eye contact with him.

G

"There it is..." Golborne thinks as Hypna closes her eyes. This was what he was waiting for. He doubles his efforts and dips his tongue as deep as he can as he makes every letter that makes that curve under the clit. She was already pushing him in so now all he has to do is reach his earring. She should have bound his hands. There was a pick in the bar on his ear. He could unlatch the lock with his eyes closed and have the color off before she could react fast enough. Just got to get her a little bit closer and she'll be throwing her head and that'll be his chance to grab it. She's already wrapping her legs around him so he just needs to push a bit harder. With a rougher suck and lick on her cherry, he hummed to send the vibration to her already shaking sex.

H

Hypna's breath hitched when he pushed harder, she trembled as he worked her closer and closer. Some hidden threshold is crossed and she sees fireworks. "Fuck-~!" Her legs locked tight around him, her body tensing as waves of her orgasm rolled through her. When she broke, she pulled the leash hard, and her other hand reached to grab his hair and keep his lips on her so she could fully ride the wave. If he made his move, she wouldn't have noticed. But he might find her legs a bit stronger when she's determined to keep him in place till she recovers.

"Fucking hell..." Scores of expletives tumbled out of Hypna's mouth as she recovered. Her cheeks were dark, her eyes cloudy, and she had definitely enjoyed herself but she wanted more.

G

"Now.." With a practiced and nearly completely silent motion, Golborne slides the pick out. It's a good thing he kept this piecing on the tip of his ear or he wouldn't be able to grab it with Hypna's legs crushing his skull. "I know thick thighs save lives, but it's looking like these might end mine." Wasting no time, Golborne unlocks his collar but keeps it on. He wants to wait for a real opening. Even if he took it off now, she has him in a stranglehold. At any moment he can get it off, but he'll need to turn the table on her if he wants to get out of this. If he could get this collar on her, she'll be much easier to handle. For now, he grabs hold of Hypna's knees and lifts her lower half up, keeping her legs wrapped around him, but forcing her to fall back and take the onslaught he lets down on her still sensitive slit. Golborne was eating her out with such a ferocity he might have looked like a starving animal, but he needed to leave her completely dazed. If he had to forget his table manners then so be it.

H

He was probably going to come out on top here, really. Hypna barely had a mean or tough bone in her body, and he was making such a good case for himself when he picked up her lower half to push her back. She was, of course, more sensitive now, and despite the way her legs kept twitching, she unwrapped her legs from around his head and pulled away. Her heavy chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Her efforts ended up being half-hearted, Golborne's plan was working. Letting go of the leash and losing herself again, each of her index fingers curl around a nipple ring to pull on both of them. With the position she's in, there's not much else that she can do as her will melts. She can't help but whimper and moan as he delivers on his word. After the third time he drives her to cum, Hypna has a hard time keeping her eyes open or forming any coherent sentences. She's mostly limp, her arms resting above her head and her legs no longer trying to latch around him.

G

Golborne couldn't help but smirk as he reaches the third orgasm. He debates whether or not if it would be better to try to squeeze out a fourth one from her, but he could already start to feel his tongue get slightly exhausted. He's used to pulling heavy duty oral jobs but not usually on one girl. With one last tongue blitz, he brings her to the edge. And right as she starts to gasp out, he brushes off her legs and lets her drop. Mid-fall, Golborne unclasped the collar and dives to strap it around Hypna's neck. She only barely manages to stop the clasp from going around her and Golborne’s hands wait by her neck, not squeezing, but differently leering over her.

H

The sudden way she's moved startles some sense into her, though she moved more automatically than with any plan in mind. Her legs curled so they were against her body, between her and Golborne as he now leans over her. Her hands had shot out to push him away from her just as his hands had reached her neck. 

She had known it would be a matter of time before something like this happened. Still, her mind was a bit sluggish after he had made good on his promise. Hypna met his gaze as leered at her. "Well...we're at a bit of a crossroads now, aren't we?" Her throat felt raw and her voice came out a bit raspy.


	3. A Precious Night of Possible Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> Please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Warnings:  
> NSFW, slight bondage, Oral Anal, Dirty talking

G

Golborne was leering over Hypna. For a moment, he didn't answer her. Not because he was angry, but his mouth was really dry. He did however wanted to put as much stress on her as possible, the suspense of his actions will cause her to panic. He took this time to look at the actual collar that was such an issue moments ago. There were no inscriptions or markings. It was a simple leather collar now that he could actually see it. He smirked as he lowered his head slightly, "This collar was never magical, was it?" He asked plainly calling her out. "Even if it wasn't, you won't be able to do any real magic now. " In the back of his mind he felt dirty, he never really liked getting physical on the job, but right now he needs her to be afraid. Once she's bargaining, he can get safe.

H

Hypna stayed still as a statue as Golborne spoke, even when he called her bluff like that. This was an awfully dangerous position she'd gotten herself into. She didn't honestly think he'd seriously hurt her, but she didn't want to exactly test that. She'd need either a way of placating him or some sort of opening to throw him off balance, so she took a shot in the dark.

"Did I say it was magical? Usually, you don't even need magic to make someone docile when you've already gotten a collar around their neck. I didn't come here to subjugate anyone against their will, you know." Oh-so-carefully, as she spoke, her hands moved off of him almost as if she was going to withdraw them in a show of surrender. Instead, her hands shot towards his chest and she pinched both of his nipples between her index and middle fingers, hoping that it gave her enough of an opening to throw him off balance and reverse their positions.

G

"Wel-AAaaACkK!?!?" Golborne could catch the less than dignified sound has his nipples jolted his entire body by surprise. It felt like a crab just took a liking to his nipples and its claws were replaced with joy buzzers. Golborne couldn't hide the discomfort as his face scrunched, but his face couldn't hide the heavy blush rushing to his checks and ears either. He couldn't stop his arms from letting go of the collar and reaching for his chest as his knees buckled slightly.

H

Hypna takes her chance! Without his hands near her neck, she attempts to push him to the side and reverse their positions so she's sitting on top of him. She's no stranger to that kind of noise though, her fingers hold tightly onto his nipples the whole time, till she has him where she wants him for the moment. The collar is forgotten to her for now, and if she manages to actually hold him beneath her, she stops pinching as hard. Her fingers would simply sit on either side of his weak points, ready to pinch again if she needed to.

G

Golborne had to clench his eyes to blink away any tear welling up from his nipples, but as he does so he feels his whole body flip into the bed as he feels a weight on hips. Opening his eyes he sees the goblin girl over him, keeping a tight grip on his nipples. For a moment he glares up at the women, but that quickly changes as another harsh pinch makes his whimper and shudder as his pants start to pitch a tent. "Goddamnit, this is not happening-" Golborne cursed to himself. He literally just got the upper hand and now he's on bottom again.

H

Cautiously, Hypna sat up, shifting her hips back slightly. She was straddling his stomach for the moment. A few seconds pass before she lets out a slow breath and removes one of her hands to brush her hair out of her face. "This is a bit more like it. I don't think the man trying to steal from me should get to collar me too." She flips her hair before leaning forward, both of her hands placed on his pecs. She leaves his nipples alone for the moment, trying to think of what to do next. She chews her lip for a moment before asking "Well, what now?"

G

"Well considering I've eaten you out of 637 Gold, as are my standard fee, I think I've more than covered the measly earrings I've 'yet to steal.' And as our arrangement, I can't leave till tomorrow. So what do you say we take a moment to rest, my mouth is dry anyway." Golborne needed to stall, he could keep giving her oral but he could already tell that this girl was never going to be satisfied; even if they went all night.

 

H

Hypna gives him a bit of an incredulous look, "Ah, yes, our 'arrangement'. I catch you sneaking around my room, and I don't immediately call any of the other people here to get any guards or authority figures. We come to some sort of agreement, and really is it that awful? You'd think that I had teeth down there that were trying to bite you back with the way you strong-armed me!" Her voice raised as she kept going, but she cut herself off before actually yelling at him. She gave an indignant huff, looking Golborne up and down.

"You know, I don't think I checked your pockets, did I?" Did his catsuit even have pockets? It didn't matter too much, she wiggled backwards a bit so that she could reach back and pat him down. Obviously, she pressed right against the bulge in his pants, but she didn't address his arousal at the moment, the woman had other things pressing in her mind.

G

There were a few pockets in the belt that was losslessly tied around his waist. He had kept the earrings and the gem he took from the closet in there. There was the note he wrote down, but it was hidden in his boot. She'd have to really hunt for it to find it; if anything she'd think it was a tag or something. "What can I say, I don't care to be on bottom and I have a dislike for extortion. Time is money after all, and I got a quota to meet. Can't blame me for trying to save myself a precious night of possible scores." Golborne doesn't stop her from frisking him, he's already considered them lose. Right now he needs to get her in a good mood.

H

Oof, extortion. He called her out, that's what it was, wasn't it? Her hands stopped patting around his body and she turned to face him. She had such a grave expression on her face, even her ears had dipped and fallen slightly, and she found herself fidgeting with her hands. "I...that's really what it is, isn't it? That's awful and I'm ashamed of my behavior. It really wasn't fair to you, this isn't who I am." Despite her words, Hypna wasn't getting up or moving off of him.

"There are things I obviously can't do, but let me make it up to you somehow?"

G  
"Well, not calling the guard or your boss on me sounds like a good start." Golborne said as he lays still. First time someone actually apologies to him while stealing from them. Felt weird, but he was in no place to complain.

H  
Hypna nods. "That's reasonable, yes. I'd rather not involve either of them. I feel like more is due, though..." She peers around the room, considering the value of what she brought with her.

G  
Wait what? She couldn't be serious. Golborne sneaks into her place, gets caught. She might have taken advantage of him, but he offered. It was his plan to get out and it failed. Now she's pitying him? He gritted his teeth but waited for whatever had planned for him.

H  
By his expression and lack of response, Hypna actually managed to realize she had insulted him. She shifts slightly before she gets an idea, and tries to frame it like she isn't benefiting once more. "How about this, you serviced me till I thought I was about to have an out of body experience earlier, why don't I return the gesture and we call it even? Then we can both go our own ways and be done here."

G  
Well it would be nice to have someone choking on his dick for a change. It's not like he'll get a better chance to get free. He smirks and folds his arms behind his head. "Alright, if you can get me to finish then I think we're good. Just don't choke yourself. .."

H

Arrogance wouldn't suit her right now, so Hypna refrains from making several remarks that would really just be insulting herself ultimately. Finally, she slips off of Golborne, kneeling on the bed for a moment before she stepped to stand on the floor. She was grateful that he was at least already hard, she wouldn't have to waste time there. 

Positioning herself between his legs, her first order of business was undoing his belt and pulling down his catsuit till she could free his cock from the leathery confines. Sure, she could feel him when she sat on him before, but being close up and a bit more personal left her Impressed. Without another word, she put her mouth to better use and dragged the flat of her tongue up his bottom of his shaft, not stopping till she reached the head and took him into her mouth. One of her hands gripped the base of his dick while the other rested on his thigh, she remembered how he reacted when she got out from under him earlier.

Obviously, Hypna was no stranger to oral. Golborne was larger than many of the other men she serviced, but she saw it as an excuse to go slow and enjoy herself. She didn't try to swallow him whole right away, just like he had done to her, Hypna made sure to pay close attention to how he responded as she explored his length with her lips and tongue.

G

Pacing herself was smart, but it's going to take more than that to finish. Although, Golborne thought, he was going to be here all night. Propping up on an elbow and watched his would be captive. He actually can't remember the last time someone took the time to give him a little attention like this. Most of the time they're using him like a dildo or a cock holster. Spreading his legs he decided that it was about time he have sex for himself for once. Still, he needs more than just a few licks. He takes a hand and pushes back the hair from her face as she works her lips, the tips of his fingers dragging along the base of her ear.  
He wasn't going to start bucking into her mouth or start shoving her down. He gives her a few moans to encourage her. He can already tell she knows what she's doing. Still, it feels odd not doing anything during sex. He needs to do something with his hands.

H

There wasn't any reason they couldn't both enjoy the circumstances they found themselves in, while Hypna already got hers, she always enjoyed pleasing others. Her violet eyes met his once more when Golborne brushed her hair away from her face, the touch at the base of her ear almost made her lose her rhythm. She tried to cover it up by pulling away for a moment, opening her jaw a bit wider so she could let out more of her tongue. A gift from the entity she got her powers from, Hypna's tongue could stretch around six inches from her lips, it had taken her practice to get used to it, now she enjoyed surprising others with her gift. 

Keeping her jaw relaxed, she curls her tongue around his dick till she encircles his whole girth. Slowly, she flexes her tongue so it squeezes him while Hypna moves her head and drags her tongue all the way back up his cock. Slipping her tongue back away, she keeps her jaw relaxed as she begins to get a bit more serious. Both of her hands have moved to rest on his thighs as she begins to bob her head up and down, swallowing him slowly till he reached the back of her mouth before sucking hard as she pulled back. She kept a steady pace, working more and more down his shaft till she could begin to try and take him down her throat.

 

G  
Feeling the extra long tongue wrapping around his cock. Seems like she had a few tricks up her sleeve and has some experience. Not many people can deep throat him either. With a smile, Golborne sits up and strokes both of Hypna's ears as she works. Gently dragging a nail along the edges, working his fingers into her hair and massaging the scalp in motion of her sucking. "That's it gorgeous, deep breaths." Looking over Hypna he sees those wide hips and remembers the wet mess between her legs. A fun idea springs up. "Alright sweetheart, bring that ass of yours up here." As he pats the side of the bed. They were going to play a little game.

H  
The way he kept teasing the edges of her ears made it hard to concentrate, it was also hard to moan or purr with her throat and tongue occupied. Hypna could feel her cheeks heating up and darkening, and once his hands were in her hair? She was melting, the steady eye contact she managed to maintain ended up being dropped while her focus shifted to find a happy balance between both of their pleasure. She didn't pull off fully till he beckoned her back up to the bed. Giving the last pull back her best effort, Hypna finally pulled back and off. 

Curious, Hypna moved up to sit on the bed. She sat on her side, one arm holding herself up so her other hand could be free to continue to stroke Golborne. That blush was still on her cheeks, "What do you have in mind?"

G  
Golborne smirks as he says, "We're gonna play a little game. You're gonna keep sucking my cock the way you are. While your busy, I'm gonna keep myself busy and play with ya'. If I can make you cum two more times before I finish once, I win. Loser does whatever the winner wants. Sound fun?"

H  
"Sure, I don't mind a challenge." What did she have to lose? A lot, actually, but she had conveniently forgotten all about that. Hypna moves, switching around so that her legs lay on the bed and she balanced on an elbow as she happily leaned back down to start to swallow his cock again. Before she really went down, Hypna paused, "I certainly can't complain about you either." With one hand, she held his length steady so she could begin bobbing and sucking once more, running her tongue around and over the crown of his cock before she pushed down with a happy moan. The other hand, that she had been supporting herself with before moved to rest on his chest, drawing her sharp nails lightly against his skin.

G  
With a smile, Golborne took the time to grope at the ass that took up his vision as Hypna straddles his chest. "Atta girl. No holding back now." Like before Golborne kisses and licks his way into Hypna's honey pot. This time, however, he was gonna get his hands dirty. His hands made their way all over her, stroking her legs, kneading her ass cheeks, fingering her at every moment his tongue opens her up. With one hand he started to finger her and swirl around the walls as his tongue circled her clit, then two, then three and so on... He had completely blocked out everything around him as he worked up her next orgasm. She was great with her mouth, but he was no minute man. After years of practice, he can keep it up for hours before cumming. She'll have to fight dirty if she wants to win.

H  
Suddenly, Hypna was immensely grateful for the three orgasms he got out of her earlier. Still, he knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it extremely well. Maybe she should have negotiated terms, multiple orgasms were a walk in the park for her personally and tonight that might be her downfall. She'd have to find a way to win this one, while she didn't doubt that he enjoyed her skills with her tongue, Hypna would have to figure out more in order to win. 

Unlike earlier, this time she had her mouth and her mind occupied while he worked his own magic. Hypna's hands roamed around Golborne's lower body, she couldn't reach his chest so she'd have to find a new tactic. She couldn't help but squirm, her gasps and moans muffled by his thick dick in her mouth and throat. One of her hands slips under his leather suit and the thong beneath, sliding till she finds his sack. She gently squeezes his balls, one finger stroking and looking for that one spot hidden behind them that drove some men wild. Fuck, she thought as she desperately started moving her head faster, she was going to lose at this rate. Her clit throbbed, her inner walls tensed hard as she held off as long as she could until she was overtaken by another climax. 

There was no way she could deep-throat him while she came, so she jerked him with one hand while her face was nuzzled down in his lap, gasping and moaning against Golborne.

G  
"Hehe, that's already one down, sweetheart. Getting nervous?" As Golborne talked, he took one of his already drenched fingers from her latest pop and began to circle the edge of Hypna's clenched ass. Tickling and rubbing the sensitive flesh as he continued to tease her. "So what do you think I'll do with you when you lose? Did you think I was just gonna take money and leave? Or am I gonna slap the collar on you a take you for a walk? Would you like that? Me parading you around, naked as can be and leaving a trail of your own cum. Letting everyone see what a naughty little goblin you are? Would you be a good girl and let them play with you too? Would you like that?" He talks in a harsh whisper to get in her head. A drip of pre was starting to form as his own dirty talk started to work himself up. "Or would you like it if I left you tied up and stuffed up with all your toys? Wonder what it be like if your friend walked in tomorrow to see you spread out, gagged and dripping wet. Would he set you loose? Or do you think he'd play with you too?"

H  
It was so, incredibly tempting to give in and let him win. Hypna couldn't stop the tremors running through her legs as he kept going, especially when he started to tease her ass. She had to make this a war of attrition, and he gave her such a nice pointer when she saw that bead of pre forming. "Nn, I have a waaay better idea," It was hard to keep her voice from cracking or fluttering, yet she persisted. "I think you look way better with that collar around your neck. And when I win, I'm going to dress you up with all sorts of fun toys. I'm going to start with the w-weighted nipple clamps and a coo~ouple of these little vibrating bullets....." Her hands both slowed down, but now she was using both of them to jerk him off. One fist over the other, slowly stroking and squeezing his stubborn cock. "A-and then I'm going to parade you around a bar and let everyone watch you squirm. Maybe you'll get lucky and some will want to play with you, we both know neither of us would be whoring around if we didn't like it at least a little~" Hypna punctuated her teasing with a kiss to the top of his dick, taking him into her mouth a moment before pulling off with a loud 'pop'.

G  
"Mmm-M-maybe..." Golborne said as she starts to toy with him. "But the real question is..." Golborne takes his lubed up thumb and slowly works it into her twitching ass hole, "Which one of us is the bigger whore?" With his other fingers, he takes the time to assault her un-resting pussy and giving her a love-tap on her ass to watch it jiggle from the force. "Wouldn't it be a sight? You sticking your ass out one of the windows to the bar. Letting anyone who walks by plow you through the window. I bet you'd be a crowd pleaser with an ass like this." With another harder spank, he starts to frig her ass and cunt. "Everyone would come by to tap this ass. Then go inside for a drink while you suck them off. Heh, you'd be a cum rag by the first hour." He continues to spank her, gradually increasing the force behind it and gauging her reaction.

H  
Golborne definitely had the lead, so why not play into it? Hypna sits up, nearly riding his face again as she presses back against his hands. "I-if I wanted to do my day job I would have just stayed--! Oh! Gods, why can't you just fuck me already?! Pull my hair and fuck my ass, I don't care anymore!" 

By now, her cunt felt like it was buzzing. Her emerald green pussy lips must have been swollen by now, not to mention how her clit throbbed constantly. How much more could she take? Even though she was used to getting passed around, it wasn't usually for her pleasure. Or at least not like this. Had her Boss even ridden her this hard before? In a last-ditch effort to come out on top, Hypna took a deep breath before beginning to shove Golborne's dick down her throat once more. Determined to make it all the way down, she pushed herself hard, and she wasn't going to stop till either her nose was nestled in his balls.

G  
"That's it, Slut. Show me how much you want it. Let everyone know just how badly you want it." Golborne says as he decides he's done holding back. He plants his feet firmly on the bed and trusts in time with her bobbing mouth. With a large wind back he starts to spank Hypna's ass hard enough to leave a handprint as he starts to practically fist her cunt. With one last lick to her clit, Golborne smirks, "Go on, baby, Cum for me. You know you want to..."

H  
She was so close, not just to another mind-rocking climax but she'd made it more than half-way down his cock, ignoring that gag reflex like a champ. It was a lot easier with him thrusting, but fuck, she needed more leverage! Hypna hooks her arms under his legs, pulling herself down as far as she could go, but she doesn't quite make it. There's still an inch left but he played her like a finely tuned instrument. She couldn't hold herself back anymore, and that last lick pushed her off the edge she had been straddling so carefully. 

Shocks and waves of pleasure roll through her, down Hypna's spine and through every inch of her. For what it was worth, she managed to stay gagged on his cock for a few seconds before she had no option but to pull off. Her back arched, with her hands still clamped under his legs and her ass in the air, her hips bucking against him in time with each wave. By the time it's over, she can barely hold her legs up. She gasped for breath as her mind reeled, her vision spotty from both her hard climax and when she had been gagging on his dick. Ultimately, Hypna's left a quivering mess.

G  
A sight Golborne has seen plenty of times, but damn did it feel good this time. He was the one coming out on top for once and now it's time to collect what's due. Gently as she shivers, Golborne lifts himself from under her and lets her roll to the side, still too buzzed to talk or move. He grabs his still hard cock and taps it on her face a few times with a shit-eating grin, "I win sweetheart. You know what that means right?" He couldn't help but feel like he cheated her, there was no way she was going to make him cum from just oral. He's practically numb down there with all the time he's worked as an escort. The drugs he use to take to get it up didn't help either. Still, a win’s a win.

H  
At least he was gentle when he moved her off of him. Her legs wouldn't be able to hold her up for some time, and she didn't think she'd be sitting down anytime tomorrow either. A slut to the end, she opened her mouth to give him one last lick. "I'm not sure who really won here, in the end." She'd be feeling her hubris with her jaw for at least the next day. "What do you wish to claim as your prize?"

G  
"Hmmm," Golborne thinks as he continues to flick his cock in her face. "There was one thing you said earlier. What was it... You said, 'Pull my hair and fuck my ass'?" Well, considering I have to stay here all night I think that sounds like the perfect way to pass the time." He gently grabs her waist and pulls her freshly bruised ass to his hips. He leans in and whispers to her ear, "After all, that's what you asked for. Only this time you're paying for it with real coin this time. I'm gonna spend the rest of the night plowing this ass of yours. Every time you cum, you owe me a 1,000 gold coins. You feeling up for that?"

H  
Even after all that happened so far tonight, she still got another shiver when he leaned in to whisper into her ear. How could she refuse? "I don't have the coin with me, you'll have to wait for it to be transferred..." She had reached out to grab a pillow, wrapping her arms around it and resting her cheek against it as her legs spread and she tried to brace herself for whatever would come next. "I can send a courier tomorrow, it'd be here the next day."

G  
"Perfect." Golborne digs a few fingers into her still leaking pussy and uses the fluids to coat his throbbing dick. He's a thief, but not a jerk. No way he's going in dry and spit wasn't enough. "Now let's see how many times I can make you wake the neighbors."

Golborne was testing the waters earlier and he knows she can handle him. He knows personally on how durable goblin ass is. He takes his time at first, thrusting with a moderately slow pace for Hypna to get used to his size. But after a good moment of grinding, he picks up the pace. Enough to make her ass clap with each thrust and the bed slid about. Her endurance was shattered after last time so it wasn't too long before she came. But Golborne doesn't stop, he grips her hair by the root and pulls her up. His pace never slows and now peppers in a few spanks every time she starts to daze out. "Come on, Babe. Don't be shy." By the second orgasm, he was thrusting hard and covered in sweat. His endurance was being tested, but he was determined to fuck this girl into a comma. He placed both hands and the side of her neck. He knew a trick that really got the job done. Sometimes even for himself. Every few moments he pushes his hands against the sides of her neck, just for a moment. He would block the flow of blood to her head, but not hard enough to cut off her air. He would hold her there for a moment and then let go.  
Whenever she felt uncomfortable he'd stop, but he never stopped plowing her. By the third orgasm, he had an idea. He had already pushed the bed over a few inches into the wall, but he wanted her to really yell it out for him. He lifted her up and opened the window he came in through this very night. He placed her upper half over the window seal and said, "Let 'um hear you, girl." As he lets loose. He slams into her ass with all the strength he has. He's been fucking all night and needed to cum so he takes the time to play with his nipples as he fucks Hypna over the edge, literally. He couldn't hold it and with one last thrust, he grabs onto Hypna's chest as he unloads all inside her hollowed out ass. He was exhausted and dazed, but he knew the drill. Hypna was babbling something, but he couldn't understand a word. He took the time to wipe off whatever he could and placed both of them on the bed as he quickly passed out.

H  
Even Hypna couldn't remember what it was she had said after such a spectacular finish. As soon as her body stretched out on the mattress and she had a pillow under her head, she passed out. She slept deeply, so worn out that she didn't dream. When she finally woke up, all of her was sore, echoes of the night before. The room reeked of sex, so her first order of business once she trusted her legs to stand, was to open a window and get some fresh air in. Surprising herself, she had woken up before Golborne. Perhaps somewhere in the back of her mind, she had remembered today's importance. 

There were errands to run, especially with now needing to find a courier. She got ready for the day as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the sleeping thief. Hypna was too soft-hearted for her own good before she left she had brought up a platter of food, mostly what had been already available in the kitchen. Knowing that she wouldn't be back till the evening, she left a note. 'I always honor my word. I will send for money, it will be here within two days.' 

Before the shady meeting, she had come to town for, Hypna planned to make several stops at various shops. The exchange wasn't till the late afternoon, and she left before the sun had reached its zenith.


	4. Lets get the party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> Please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.

H  
Hypna's ears were burning, almost as much as her cheeks or her eyes as she fought to hold back tears of rage and embarrassment. She had stopped in a small apothecary earlier to pick up a few things when she was approached by one of the company couriers, the one she had just left with a message. He didn't say anything, he just handed her a small package and turned around and left. Inside was a purple gem that glowed with a very angry light. Fuck. She had hurried out of the store to find somewhere private before she opened up communication.  
The small gems used psychic energy to communicate and deliver messages over long distances. Her boss had given her one so that she'd be able to contact him in the event she needed his immediate attention while she was in the city. She wasn't expecting it to be handed to her by a courier. The gems worked with a very simple spell, one even she could cast, that would give her boss a direct line of communication to her. Hypna was unaware of how it fed off the minor mind control she was already under in order to work, she had just taken it as is. 

The message from her boss was like a punch in the gut. He had seen everything that happened last night, and more since then that she hadn't been aware of before. Like how that thief had found her note and sold the information all the while bragging about the incoming pay he was getting from fucking her senseless. How easy it was! Her boss's voice burned through her mind, he didn't need to dress her down or admonish her for what happened, he was fully aware of how the salt of the situation rubbed in her wounded ego. He left her with instructions for her next move, and what her punishment was to be. And what a punishment it would be. 

Hypna managed to collect herself between then and when she went to collect the relic. It wasn't in her hands for long, there was a team of her coworkers waiting for her at the inn and they took it off her hands. Two disappeared to securely deliver it, there were four left waiting with her. One of them was a warlock, the other three were muscle, and they were going to facilitate the punishment chosen. The innkeeper and staff had been paid handsomely to leave and take a few days vacation in the countryside so that the inn could be put to better use.

G  
The Night Golborne Left the inn~

Golborne was walking on air, he just made the easiest 4 grand in his life. Sure it was scary for a moment, but it practically fell in his lap when that goblin girl started to pity him. Well, to be honest, he felt bad for taking advantage of her, but she was going to set her associates on him for stealing. True, it's his own fault for getting caught, but he'll be damned if he gets put into another life debt for trying to survive. He'll have to be more nice to her in the future though, pretty decent lay and a good heart. Rare in this line of work. But for now...  
By the time he got into the guild, his usual fencer was setting up for the day and greeted him as usual. "Goldy, haven't seen you in a hot sec where you been?"  
"Well, I got a story for you, pal..." With a grin, Golborne set the stage and story of the previous night. He took the time to avoid names and places; he didn't want to get Hypna in too much trouble, but damn this was just too good. He plucked the gem he stole from her and flipped it as he told his story. "...And then after I practically fucked her brains out and won their little bet. I managed to fuck 4 grand out of her before leaving this morning."

He took the gem and looked deep into the glimmering stone. He felt like he could keep it as a keepsake, but he can't really hold onto things like this. "But yeah, she was a real sweetheart. I'll have to use some of that coin to treat her some time. I'm not a complete bastard anyway." Golborne said as he slid the gem over the counter, "So standard fee? This girl has connections so keep my name out of it. You'll get your cut when I get the money, till then you can keep the earrings, gem and my info reward as collateral till someone comes back with whatever's being moved."  
And with that Golborne left to find his next mark, he'll be able to rest for a few weeks cause of the 4 grand, but that doesn't mean he can just whittle his thumbs. Every second counts, so off to work he goes. He didn't see how the fencer reacted when he got a closer look at the gem. The last thing Hypna sees in the recorded image shown to her by her boss was the fencer panicking and sending a message to the higher-ups. He knew that someone was watching…

Later~  
Today was the day, Golborne was going to collect his earnings. The past few days, he's got nothing but petty earnings from random homes, so he doesn't have his quota yet. Maybe it was because he wasn't trying hard enough? He had 4 grand just waiting for him, so no reason to risk getting killed on the job. He was playing it safe, but now he just has to collect. Still... he stopped just around the corner of the Inn. He felt a bit bad. The whole reason he's getting this was because he felt like he was being extorted by her, but now he's kinda doing the same. He can spare a grand to treat her well, right? True, that's a grand he's spending on someone else, but still... "Ugh, get it together Golborne. Just get the coin and then see where the night leads. Who knows? Might have some fun... " He turned the corner and could see the lights at the bar. Seemed busy tonight, maybe the bar's doing better? It was almost barren the last time he saw it.

H  
The inn was bustling, there seemed to be a steady stream of patrons going in with markedly fewer people leaving. Loud music was slightly muffled by the building, as well as rounds of cheers. All the lights were on and it seemed a bit like there was a party going on. The inside was just as crowded as the outside would lead one to believe, packed with both men and women of all races and seemingly all backgrounds. Inside the front door was flanked by two tall, muscular goblins who were outfitted with standard bruiser armor. A small stage seen through a window had been set up as well, with two goblins who seemed to have an assortment of instruments with them. And another goblin would come up on the stage whenever the crowd lulled or quieted down to hype them up again. For now, there seemed to be no sign of Hypna.

G  
"Something's up." Golborne mutters to himself. There just happened to be a party going on when he's picking up his coin? Maybe it was just that... a party. But too many times Golborne's been fucked over by being careless. He took the back allies to make his way up to Hypna's window. He couldn't take the same path as last time so he waited just a little far away to make sure he wasn't followed. He waited and hid behind the stables before climbing the wall with no effort. He could see Hypna passing by. She was wearing a black silk bathrobe and couldn't seem to sit still, either pacing around the room or seemingly obsessing over her appearance in a standing mirror. With a quick tap on the window, he waited for her to open. This time he was going to be an invited guest and not a thief. Still, couldn't be too careful…

H  
The tap caught her by surprise, enough that she jumped slightly where she stood before rushing over to open the window and let Golborne in. She stepped back, sitting on the bed with her hands clasped in her lap. She looked tense and wound-up, with the way her jaw was set she also looked like she was chewing on her tongue, holding back something clearly. It was also pretty evident that she wasn't planning on going to bed anytime soon, she was still wearing her full make-up and her hair had been carefully curled and styled. Hypna doesn't say anything, but she's also very pointedly looking away from him or unwilling to meet his gaze.

G  
Golborne was wearing the same clothes as he was when he first entered this room. He made a note to not step on the carpet this time. "Hey sweetheart, hope I'm not interrupting something. There's a party going on and thought it be rude to barge in down there." He took time to note her strange behavior, nowhere near as confident as last time. Was she afraid of him? Was she ashamed? And not a word out of her. He could feel something bothering her, but it wasn't clear what, she looked fine. Beautiful even. "Listen... about the money..." Golborne says as he rubs the back of his neck. "I kinda feel like I owe you an apology."  
"This whole thing started by me snooping in your room. You had me dead to rights, and you gave me a chance to leave." Golborne leaned back on the window seal. "Then I took advantage of our game."

H  
That did it. His words seemed to make her spring to life as she suddenly stood up and faced him, her arms crossed tightly under her bust. "Oh, you feel you owe me an apology? You SOLD ME OUT!" Hypna was nearly vibrating again, and her face started to darkly flush. Was there a faint vibrating noise? "If you had just not spooked out the guy I was here to meet, everything would be fine! Tuvioz probably wouldn't have taken things to this level if you had just fucked me silly and stolen a couple baubles, but here we are!"

G  
Golborne jolted at Hypna's sudden burst of anger. From what it sounded like, the deal got canceled. But that doesn't make any sense. When Golborne had checked the board at the guild, he saw that someone else had found out about the deal. Probably from someone on the other end of Hypna's deal, but moments later after he sold his info the job was taken down. It must have been too dangerous for the guild to post. He did kinda over hype his night, but still. Did someone take the job instead? It would have been marked as suicide if they did. "Wait a minute, Wait a minute-what makes you think it was me? And who's Tuvioz? What's going on?" Golborne said as his arm unconsciously reaches for the window.

H  
Now that her burst of anger was a bit more out in the open, Hypna was able to cool down slightly. While her words were still heated, some of the fury had dispersed. "Tuvioz is my boss. I got a very eye-opening message after I left that day. One of those gems you stole? Was for communication. He said he wouldn't have been upset if it had just been...what happened between you and me, but that you had sold off that tip as well is what brought it all down on my head!" She had to stop and take a deep breath before she got too emotional.

G  
"You can do that with Gems?" Asked himself as he facepalmed. Of COURSE it would be the one good thing he stole that gets him caught. His enter time here has been one fuck-up after the other. Sometimes literal, but this last one takes the cake. For a moment, Golborne concern was not getting his coin, but then he remembers the goblin bouncers by the door, the party downstairs, the gut feeling telling him something was up. His blood goes cold; he couldn’t hide his panic. "Everyone downstairs' part of your crew, aren't they? THIS IS A TRAP ISN'T IT." He was already stepping towards the window as he hand grabbed the window seal. He wasn't going out like this, he had already thought of a way to the sewers. He didn't bring any weapons, but his boots were enchanted for speed. So long as he takes to the roofs, he might make it.

H  
"No, it's not a trap, they're not my people. I mean, a couple of them are here to deal out my punishment and make sure I carry through. No one's here to beat you up, I even have your money." Just implying that this place was a trap left Hypna feeling all sorts of guilty, he sounded kind of sweet on her and he'd been pretty nice aside from how she had gotten into this mess in the first place.

She wished she wasn't so tense, her punishment had started right away. Orgasm denial, and the men who showed up on behalf of her boss had been more than happy to help, and if they weren't helping directly then she was stuffed with toys to make sure it was on-going. A couple of hot tears well up in her eyes, and she rubs them away when they begin to run down her cheeks, she hated crying when she got angry.

G  
As Hypna wiped away the tears, Golborne's froze. He hated seeing women cry, and it was enough to make him snap out of his panic and let's go of the window. He still had his doubts, this wouldn't be the first time someone used crocodile tears on him, but... these felt real. "All...Alright then, where is it?" He straightened out his clothes as a nervous habit. He shrunk at the mention of punishment, but him getting his money had to take priority. If he didn't get it now, he'd never make his quota in time this week. She was getting punished because he was sloppy enough to get caught, he couldn't help but feel shitty for it.

H  
Hypna turned to the bedside table in her room where he had found the note a few days before. Pulling it open, she retrieved a very fat pouch that was clearly full of coins with the way it bulged and jingled. She held it out to him for him to take. "My boss also gave me this message. He's offering more if you join in on the party here tonight, as part of my punishment. He also left me with the instructions to offer you double if you can make it through the whole night if you join my punishment as well."

G  
"What... exactly is your punishment..." Golborne asks as he takes the bag, carefully looking inside and sifting through the coins. He didn't want to find some kind of tracker or gods forbid another gem like the one he took.

H  
The coins were all there, all perfectly shiny with no tricks. Hypna chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "There's a curse on me right now, I can't cum no matter how hard I try. The one who cast it said it should wear off...in a couple of days. I'm going to be the entertainment for the party tonight, which isn't so bad. I do like getting others off, I'd just rather be able to get some relief too, you know?" Hypna sat on the edge of the bed, her anger from before had passed for the moment it seemed.

G  
"And that's it? I just got to 'service' whoever for the party tonight without cumming and I get twice the reward?" Golborne wasn't a stranger to these kinds of parties, they were usually the ones that pay the most. True he was usually allowed to cum on his own time, but he's always had trouble getting there in the first place so nothing new there. He hated these jobs, but if he's getting paid this much, there was no way he could pass this up. But now that he has the money, he could leave. He has what he needs and with it, he could get a few weeks off... but this could double it…

H  
"They'll probably make you wear some sort of outfit like mine, but as far as I understand it, yes. The warlock who'll set the curse has the rest of the money. It almost sounded like you'd get double on top of what I just paid you but I might be wrong." 

To demonstrate what she meant by outfit, Hypna stood up and dropped the bathrobe she was wearing. Her "outfit" was simple enough, an underbust corset to show off her chest, little bells had been attached to her piercings so they'd now jingle when she moved. Somehow, she had squeezed into a skirt far too small to cover much of anything, lifting up at the back to give a nice view of her ass for anyone looking. It looked like there was a small apron tied around her as well, but it only covered maybe an inch more in the front than her skirt did. She also wore fishnet stockings that were held up with garters, and a g-string that was clearly only for decoration. Perfectly dressed up to please a crowd.

G  
"Yeah, that's.... what I thought...." Golborne's ears dropped a bit. Another night of humiliation and tossing his dignity out the window, but honestly, that was every other week for him. He hated that the thought of being passed around made his dick jump in his pants, he hated it more that he had to dress like a whore made it worse for him, but he could survive this. He couldn't let this slide by either. But there was one thing he had to make clear. "You know, you shouldn't be the one getting punished so hard..."

H  
Hypna sighs. "Knowing my boss, this is a light punishment. A slap on the wrist, really. If I was anyone else, I would be executed and left in a ditch. But, I was careless. My room wasn't guarded well enough and I should have done more. This is more of a reminder of why I'm kept around. You're a thief and I shouldn't have expected to get off easy, I'm too soft for the kind of work this was." She'd ended up sitting back down, she didn't exactly look excited about tonight but she also didn't look like she was dreading it either. 

She looks over at Golborne. "I don't remember if I actually caught your name, but I heard from the gem that you felt a bit bad about the whole thing, like you took advantage of me. I'm Hypna, by the way."

G  
"Golborne," he said trying to return the gesture, "And if we're talking about who fucked up, the only thing that made this a shit show was the fact that you leave important documents just laying on your desk." He says as he points to where he got the tip, "If you'd have taken care of that, I wouldn't have had anything other than the stuff I took. On top of that, you Caught me. You had me dead-to-rights. But give me some credit. I like to think I 'escaped' rather than you letting me go. And then your boss caught me again later. But that's not what I meant by you being the one getting punished." Golborne reached into his pocket and pulled out a note he had from the Guild. It had the name of who Hypna was trying to trade with and a time frame. "Turns out your business partner wasn't as careful as you were. Someone on their end let this leak out, someone found out there was a deal happening that had a lot of money on the line. Didn't bother mentioning your crew was involved, probably why the job went down the moment I turned in my info."

H  
Hypna's ears perked up at the sight of the note, she plucked it from Golborne's hands and stared at it. "I...this changes everything...thank you for bringing this to me. Now I really do owe you." She smiled at him, but any further words were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Without waiting for permission, an older goblin man entered the room. He was the same goblin who was hyping the crowd up downstairs. He wore simple clothes, black pants and a white shirt with black suspenders. His shirt was unbuttoned, and he had a bit of a five-o'clock shadow but he had a bit of a sinister look in his eye. "Hello, Administratix. I hope the show will be beginning soon? I don't know how much longer I can keep the crowd in such high spirits without delivering what's promised." Before Hypna can answer, he looks over at Golborne. "Mm, I suppose this is the man that the Boss mentioned?"

G  
Golborne jolted at the sound of someone barging in, but once he started speaking, Golborne could hear the crowd downstairs. They were getting tired of waiting. For a moment he was silent, eyeing between the two others in the room. It was curtain call, and both were asking if he was in or out. His heart was racing, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was 'excited' about what could happen. With a sigh, he answered the goblin man at the door. "Yes, we'll be down in a little bit. I just... need to get dressed."Golborne says as he unzipped his suit and takes off the top half. As he does looks over to Hypna, "You need to promise me I'll leave here with all my shit and of my own free will once this is done though."

H  
The goblin man grins and bows slightly to the two of them. "Excellent. I'll wait outside and before you head to the stage, I'll apply the spell. Please let me know if you need anything, I'll wait in the hall." The warlock left, closing the door gently behind him. 

"I promise you won't be robbed, either financially or of your free will. I don't think that my boss has too keen of an interest in torturing you, and this note you gave me...it should clear everything up. I hope. Ah...I don't think he brought in anything for you, you might have to just use what I have around."

G  
As Golborne removes his top, he leaves his bag of coins and whatever gear he had on him by Hypna's nightstand. He had his thieves tools, a collapsible pole, a bag of holding with some other gear, and a dagger hidden in his boot. "So what? Should I just wear my suit then? I mean it's skin tight after all." He places his boots into his bag of holding and stands to present his form to see what Hypna has in mind for him. "Am I going to need to wear a dress? Or are we just going with bondage gear?"

H  
Hypna takes a moment to look him up and down, "At least we don't have to waste time fluffing you." She stands and moves to her wardrobe to open the doors and see what she could put together. "The suit's skin-tight, but it's not very accessible, you wouldn't want to pay for a new one, right?" She hums while she sorts through a few things, pulling out a garter and stocking set. "Not sure if these will fit but they're a start unless you want to just wear a collar and a cock ring or something..." Most of her own day-to-day clothes were actually rather conservative in regards to showing skin, Hypna seems to have some sort of idea as she opens that jewelry box to dig around in as well.

G  
"If I'm putting on a show, I might as well look presentable. Besides, having something on lets the crowd have fun. Also good for keeping tips." Golborne takes that note and removes his pants, revealing his leather thong that was stretched around his hard-on. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of body glitter and applies it sparingly on his chest. "I'll take whatever lets me strip off later. Vests, stockings, ties or belts. Something I can tease with. I'd take the cockring, but you already know I don't need it." He says with a cheeky grin, but when he was met with a less than amused look he adds, "No really, it's why I kinda felt bad for getting 4 grand out of you. I'm pretty much dead down there. I could hold a lump of hot coal on my tip and barely feel a thing. It's kinda how I knew I'd win."

H  
Hypna can't help but frown. "That sounds awful! I don't care a whole lot about the money, it was more of an ego blow than anything else really..." The wardrobe didn't offer much more, she typically only wore dresses or skirts, and they were tailored to her form as well. Deciding to see what she brought with her in regards to leather, she hands him the jewelry box and moves over to the chest containing things targeted towards kink. "Feel free to use anything in there. Convenient that you carry glitter, maybe I should start too."

The chest was more rewarding than the wardrobe, besides the collar, there were also two leather harnesses, one crisscrossed and would leave most of his chest exposed while the other made it a point to cover the more titillating areas of his chest. She also found a thong that had a zipper on the crotch that went all the way to the back band, another that was fashioned a bit more like a jock strap where the bands curled around the legs to leave the wearer's ass open. Each item she placed on the bed for him to pick through. She also brought out a couple of toys; anal beads, various plugs, vibrating bullets, and various clips and clamps.

G  
"Hmm, let's go with these." Golborne says as he drops his thong, letting his hard-on bounce in the air. He grabs the collar and puts it on loose enough to not hurt if someone puts him on a leash again. He debates on whether or not he should wear the harness that shows off his pecs. It would look better, but his nipples...that might be too much for him. He takes the harness that covers his nipples. Still sexy, but safer... For the panties, he goes for the thong. It's easier to tease if he's covering up first. Not thrilled about the ass being on display for a bunch of horny party goers. With a pause, he picks up a cockring and tries to fit his junk in it. With some straining he manages to slip in. It'll look better when they open the thong this way. Looking at the toys, he considers it. It might bring more unwelcomed focus to his ass, but he might be able to use them on Hypna during the party. "You got lube for these?" He motions to the toys as he stuffs a few in the elastic of his newly dawned thong. He took a few clamps too on the chance to use them on Hypna too.

H  
Hypna's still half-buried in the chest, digging around for who knows what. One hand comes up and holds out a large bottle of lube. "Always good to be prepared." 

After a bit, she sits back on her heels and sighs before looking over to Golborne. "Ooh, the crowd's gonna love you. Have you ever thought about getting more piercings?" She pulled herself up off the floor, fiddling with her outfit for a moment. "Ready?" With everything set, she heads to the door.

G  
"Yeah, piercing are really not my thing. I considered getting something down there, but I'm not sure if this numbness goes more than skin deep." Golborne says as he rubs the toys with a quick coat of lube. He takes the time to give his ass some as well. He doesn't like it, but it's going to happen. He decides to take his pole, it should reach the ceiling down at the bar. "I think I'm set, anything I should know before we do this? Anyone I need to be extra polite to?"

H  
She nods, waiting with her hand on the doorknob till he's ready. "Uh, I don't think so. We only have to make it till 2 a.m, which is when the bouncers will start kicking people out. No one should get too...forceful, there are rules so if you say no or if someone's giving you too much trouble, you let one of the guys know. Their names are Frank and Drizzlex. Uh... That's all I can think of right now..." 

Hypna opens the door, and just like he had said, the warlock was waiting on a chair across the hall. He stands and grins as he walks over to the two. "Ahh, good to see you decided to take the money. It'll be nice to see that our lovely gal Ms. Shadowtongue here doesn't have to work alone." He steps up to Golborne and reaches two fingers to Golborne's forehead and traces out a sigil. No mark was left on him, but the effects were quite immediate, everything would start feeling very warm and wonderful. Almost like he was high. 

The warlock stepped back from the two. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" He gives Hypna's ass a smack, causing her to startle slightly as he ushers them ahead of him. The stairs down to the first-floor lead right to the stage, where the warlock directed them to stand at first while he made his announcement.

"Alright, ladies and gents! It's finally time for what you've all been waiting for, with bated breath and tight pants~ Our two lovely entertainers tonight are here to entertain whatever whim! Don't be afraid to get a bit handsy, or more. Hell, if you can make this sweet broad," He spanked Hypna again, "If you're the first to make her cum, you'll win a nice fat purse of one thousand gold! How's that sound, good to y'all? Alright, let's get this show started!" With a gesture, the two-goblin band started playing and the warlock stepped off the stage, going to stand behind the bar. Hypna followed, there were two trays waiting with drinks for them to pass around.


	5. Cursed and Blessed Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on Twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot /  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> Please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Warning: This is just a solid fuck fest the next two chapters, but that's what you expected from the beginning.  
> IE: Orgy time

"Alright, ladies and gents! It's finally time for what you've all been waiting for, with bated breath and tight pants~ Our two lovely entertainers tonight are here to entertain whatever whim! Don't be afraid to get a bit handsy, or more. Hell, if you can make this sweet broad," He spanked Hypna again, "If you're the first to make her cum, you'll win a nice fat purse of one thousand gold! How's that sound, good to y'all? Alright, let's get this show started!" With a gesture, the two-goblin band started playing and the warlock stepped off the stage, going to stand behind the bar. Hypna followed, there were two trays waiting with drinks for them to pass around.

G  
Golborne wasn't too good with magic, but he was trusting Hypna. He never trusted magic, too complicated for him to understand, but he felt... good. In the step he took to the stage he felt his thong shift and grind on his dick. The harness that was wrapped snugly to his chest was rubbing his nipples. He almost felt light-headed, as he deepened his breath slightly. Was he seriously getting this excited over this? He shakes his head and takes to the stage. Once the Hype man finished he couldn't help but laugh to himself. And he thought he was a cheat, Hypna's in for a long night if everyone's going to be passed around with that chastity curse. But is this what she's feeling like? This haze Golborne was feeling? Must be, right? But regardless, he's got a job to do. With a confident smile, he grabs his tray, holds it high (like most goblins do to avoid getting bumped into while serving drinks) and with a confident walk makes his way to his first table. His cock being pushed to the side, as it almost peeks out of his thong.

H  
Hypna had picked up her tray and hadn't made it more than three steps before there were hands all over her. As she took her first walk through the room, everyone she passed by seemed to make a point to grope her whether they took one of the offered drinks or not. Even if she hadn't been feeling the tension and lust in the air, just being touched and explored had her both frustrated at the curse and turned on at the same time. It wasn't long before someone tugged on one of her nipple piercings. By some saving grace, she bit back a moan. She knew that as soon as she gave some hint of how she was enjoying herself, the room would break out into an orgy. 

At this rate, it would be either her or Golborne that set it off and knowing the scam that was going on had her far more hesitant than she'd usually be to give in to her carnal urges. She could enjoy a little buzz before she went senseless with this stupid curse, right? She managed to just barely avoid being pulled into several laps on her way back to the bar for a tray refill. Passing Golborne on the way, a slightly spiteful impulse was made as she reached and groped his hard cock through the thong, her hand only there for a moment before she slipped back away. She noticed someone slipping the warlock money, wondering what was going to be asked next.

G  
Golborne was used to these kinds of crowds. He's done a few nights at the local strip club to earn a few coins. So he was able to easily make his way through the bar to give out the drinks. Of course, there was always a few hands trying to cup a feel. Each one leaving a warm tender feeling on his skin, most people couldn't reach his chest due to the harness covering his weak spots. Most people were too tall to reach his dick which was on the verge of popping out. It wasn't too bad till Hypna, with a slightly blushed face, crossed his path and dragged a soft palm across his junk. He saw it coming, but he wasn't ready for a jolt of pleasure in his pants. He sucked in a gasp, and almost dropped his drinks as he stumbled slightly. Quickly he straightens up and puts on a smirk as he continues to make his way to his table. "I actually felt that?" He asked himself internally as he started sweating, that was the first time in years he's been able to feel much of anything down there. Is this part of the magic used on him? It had to be. Was Hypna also going through this? Well, he'll find out once he returns the favor in a little bit. He considered setting up his pole on stage once some of the drinks slowed down, but then he noted the warlock getting handed something. What was up?

H  
When Hypna got back to the bar the warlock let her know what was coming. The person who had been speaking with him a few moments ago paid for a show. Not just any show, apparently they had some sex toys they wanted to be tested and thought it'd be great advertising to have it done here, by the entertainers. The person who paid for the show said they'd be back shortly, they left to get the toys. The show would start when they got back, the warlock would call them up on the stage. Until then, Hypna was to keep serving drinks, and he also gave her nipple rings a sharp tug. The warlock grinned as he got a small moan out of her before her hand clapped over her mouth. Taking another tray of drinks, Hypna set around the room again.

The next time Golborne came to the bar counter, the warlock filled him in on the details as well. He gave Golborne a bit of extra information though, the toys were supposedly enchanted to change temperatures. "The guy said the trigger word would be 'sparks'. Kind of a weird choice, but whatever." 

A short time later, a dwarf entered carrying a wooden crate. He and the warlock disappeared in the back for a few minutes. While the warlock went to the stage and called Hypna and Golborne forward, the dwarf rejoined the crowd. 

"Alright my perverted pals, we have a special surprise! A very generous donor has given us some toys. You know the kind that makes ya weak in the knees. Our two lovely sluts here are going to give us all a demonstration! By your popular demand, of course. You'll all shout out what you want, and they're bound to perform!" The warlock stepped back and pushed the crate forward with a foot. "Knock 'em dead, dolls."

G  
"Hehe, this'll be fun." Golborne said as he gets on stage. As Hypna reached for the crate to open it he walked around to give her a little love tap as he reached for his collapsible pole. With a little flourish, he tosses it in his hand a little before extending his arm and letting the pole shoot up from his hand. The bar snugly pins itself to the stage and ceiling as he locks the pole in place. He takes the time to give a short spin to test it. As the crowd cheers, he gives a flex and a wink as he hangs with just his legs holding him up, the pole was stable; could probably hold the two of them. As Hypna approached with the new toys, he gestured to her and calls out to the crowd, "Ladies first?"

H  
The crowd cheered as Golborne put the pole up and swung around, a couple of lewd comments accompanying them of course. At the mention of Hypna taking the first move, there were hoots and whistles that caused the witch to blush faintly. Two full days of being denied were starting to get to her, she was starting to feel a bit sadistic. "Awww, you're letting me make the first move? How sweet." She already had picked out a medium sized plug, having set it down for a moment. She stepped up to Golborne, and he was at just the right height that she leaned over bit his neck. It wasn't hard and fast, and she didn't break the skin but she left a mark on him for sure. He was in close enough to hear the small moan from her as well before she let go and stepped back.

Getting back to the toys, Hypna found a bottle of lube that the warlock had left for general use. She made a show of pouring it onto the plug, holding the plug between her tits with careful maneuvering as she poured on the lube. Making sure it was nice and slippery, she applied a bit to herself before she turned away from the crowd and carefully kneeled down. Pulling her thong to the side, she slowly eased herself down on the plug till she got around the fat end and the base popped into place. She leaned forward, spreading her cheeks with her hands and wiggling to show the crowd that it was securely in. With a slight wobble to her step, she got up and gave a small, playful bow before she called out to the crowd. "Gosh, you sure have a lot waiting for me tonight, don't you? You should all see what he's packing before you get distracted with little ol' me. I've heard from a little birdie that he likes being watched~"

G  
With a smirk to hide the gritting teeth Golborne spins on the pole one more time before getting to his feet. He gets to the stage, just out of reach of most of the crowd. With his hand, he slowly rubs his body and grips the zipper hiding his rock hard cock. He gyrates his body to the beat of the music as the crowd cheers for it. He's pushing back his hair as he slowly unzips his thong to let his dick fall out. He at first he was just taunting the crowd, but his body felt like it was on fire as his dick touches the cooler air. He dragged a hand along the length of his dick as it drips pre onto the stage. He was losing focus, but he could feel a goofy smile forming on his face as he could feel everyone looking at him. He came into this party feeling like it was a chore, but this feeling of euphoria was making it impossible to be mad. His breath was starting to speed up as his body shudder slightly and sweats. He stands walks over to Hypna so that they can continue the show.

As Golborne reaches Hypna he whispers to her as he takes the other plug from the crate, "Give me a hand will ya?" as he walks back to the pole and does a small spin ending with his leg spread and his ass to the crowd. He could hear their encouraging yells as he drags the zipper even further down between his legs and fully undoing the zipper, letting his ass show off. He could feel Hypna as he leans over with his ass high as he drags his hands on the pole. His dripping cock was obscuring his view as he smiled towards the crowd from between his legs. He felt light-headed already like he was high on some random shit he managed to get his hands on. His dick couldn't help but jump when Hypna came over and spread his cheeks wither her fingers. The lube from before was still there, but Hypna was kind enough to lube the plug. She was slow and smooth with it, but Golborne couldn't help, but pant and buckle his legs. He had to give everything he had to keep standing, but his dick was dripping like a faucet as he felt his ass stretch around it and grind against his prostate. By the time it was fully in, Golborne was moaning under his breath and drunk on the pleasure. What the hell was going on, he was acting like he was a virgin in front of everyone. With a quick shake of his head, he leans back and lets the crowd cheer him on as he does his best to smirk through half lidded eyes. He leans back to zip up his thong but lets his dick hang free as every movement slings a drop of pre. He leans on the pole and keeps his balance as he preps to continue his pole dancing. As he lets the crowd cheer and catcall, he whispers between pants to Hypna, "Alright, now what?"

H  
It alleviated some of her welled up frustration to see him practically dripping all over himself in front of the crowd, "Geez, looks like you really do like to give a show..." She wasn't too worried about herself anymore, hopefully, he'd steal the show at this rate. She hums, it was bad to stall when the crowd was so worked up, what else had been in there? He already had the ring and the plug... but there was a really interesting pair of clips in there. She was mid-turn to head back when she was hit in the face with a large, floppy double-ended dildo. Someone had been rooting around in the crate, it seemed. 

Grabbing the toy, she turns to face the crowd, a hand on her hip as the other one brandishes the fake phallus like some sort of sword. "He can swing around on that pole for days, but I don't see a lot of other goblins who can do this." She turned her head to the side, tilted her chin up and opened her mouth nice and wide with her tongue unfurling a moment later. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed that she was starting to feel a bit more aggressive. Maybe it'd come in handy later. 

In a demonstration of her "gift", Hypna slowly wrapped her tongue around the thick toy. It wasn't as thick as Golborne, but much longer. Facing the crowd, Hypna got on her knees and started to swallow the toy, easing it down her throat and making sure to tilt her head back so that it had a smooth entry and the crowd could see the bulge in her throat. She got six inches down....seven, then nearly eight! But that far down ended up being her limit, and she withdrew the toy in a single, smooth motion. She held it above her head in victory! The crowd cheered, someone mentioned something about goblin flexibility and Hypna wiped some of the tears from her cheeks that had formed when she couldn't breathe. 

She tilts her head back towards Golborne, "How're ya gonna top that?"

G  
Golborne wasn't exactly shocked she got that far, after all, she pretty much deep throated him the night before. Still, his options were limited. He could try to work in the anal beads along with the plug, but he might actually cum from it. No way he's letting himself blow before the first fucking hour on the job. He can't deep throat like her, but he does have an idea to show off to the crowd. But he's going to need a volunteer... He walks over to Hypna and leads her over to the poll and tells her to face the crowd and slightly spreads her legs. With a quick jump, he locks his legs around the pole and hangs from them. He lifts his upper half and slips in between her legs and pulls her to sit on his chest. Acting as a seat on the pull he wraps his arms around Hypna's legs and takes the time to show off how far his tongue goes. Not long like her's, but long enough for the crowd to see him lick aside her G-string and attack her Clit. Hypna’s legs dangle as her squirming causes the two of them to slowly spin on the pole as Golborne holds the two of them up.

H  
Well, she didn't have to worry too much about being the first one to get off. She was impressed again when he manages to lift her from such a difficult position, her toes weren't even touching the floor. Still, he was skilled with his tongue and it wasn't long till she couldn't hold back from moaning and grinding against his face. Her legs kept trying to lock but she doesn't have the leverage to do too much. The spinning didn't last long, Hypna reached up with one hand to grip the pole, stopping them from sliding too much. Her other hand ran through his hair before she decided to try reaching behind her to try and find his dick with her hand, she thought twice once she realized she might cause his legs to let go and...she didn't want to think past that. Instead, Hypna tries to pull herself up the pole slightly with both of her arms to take some of the pressure off of Golborne. She's never been very strong though, so the effect may not be much.

G  
It wasn't too long before Golborne was at his limit. He didn't want Hypna to feel like she was too heavy, but this was a really hard pose. He lowered Hypna to her feet and with a somersault, he gets to his feet and holds up Hypna's hand as the crowd cheers. But Golborne remembers that this was to show off the toys and the activation phrase. Taking a moment to think if over, he wonders what'll do. Lifting Hypna had tired him out and his hard on feels like it dropped a bit. Now was as good as any, so he mentally prepares himself as he whispers the phrase "Spark" and waited for the reaction.

H  
The sound Hypna made was nowhere close to dignified, the plug she had picked seemed to have gone cold before starting to heat up fast. Her knees shake but she manages to recover after a second. His own seemed to work correctly, heating up slowly inside of him. Now, if the dwarf could get them to also vibrate or pulse, he'd be swimming in gold. The crowd before them was cheering, a few whistles and catcalls were standard by now too. There were still various toys left in the crate, a masturbatory sleeve that looked like there were small nubs inside, various clamps and chains, a seven-ringed cock ring that looked more for those who enjoyed pain, and several more dildos of various shapes. Some seemed to be shaped after beasts, others were double ended. There were a few sets of anal beads and a few devices that Hypna just couldn't figure out what they'd be for. 

Hypna made a decision, then. She was going to work out some of her frustration on Golborne, if she wasn't allowed to cum then she was going to focus on getting the most out of other people. She wrapped the leash in her hand and pulled him gently closer to the front of the stage. She stops when they're close to the crate, and bends over to pick up a pair of nipple clamps. These were beginner ones, the tips were both cushioned and they didn't look like they'd put too much pressure on the wearer, they had a weaker grip compared to what Hypna herself owned. Still holding the leash, Hypna circles behind Golborne, and wraps her arms around him from behind to fasten the clamps. She made a bit of a show of it, letting her hands wander around his toned body and faking out on actually fastening the clamps a few times till she finally pulls the straps of his harness aside and attaches the clamps. She gives the chain a little tug, to make sure they're holding on of course.

G  
As the plug sprung to life as he basked in the cheers, the warm sensation could be felt in the depth of his guts as his lightheadedness returned. He hardly felt Hypna pull him by the collar as she came close to the crate of toys. He could only smile as he felt Hypna's hands over his body and breasts up against his back. But it all comes crashing back to reality as he finally saw what toy she got. It was a pair of nipple clamps, small and weak, but Golborne's ears still drooped down in fear. "Wai-Wait- hold up now-" But before he could get her attention she closed the clamps on his Nipples. For a moment, all he could see were stars, as his mouth couldn't stop the weak yelp that escaped him. Not loud enough for the roaring crowd to hear, but Hypna would definitely hear it. As he felt her gentle tug on the chain his knees almost gave out as he had to hold onto Hypna's hips to stay up. His dick had shot out a stream of pre off stage, he couldn't tell if it hit someone, but he was sure that if it wasn't for the cock ring he would have cummed right there. The shame and embarrassment was clear on his face as he struggled with the clamps on.

 

G  
Golborne couldn't think straight, either it was from the enchantment, the toy, Hypna toying with him he was almost completely out of it. It was all too much like his body was sending off sparks and his dick... Gods, he felt like he hasn't had his dick touched in years. Which considering his condition it might as well be true. Ever lovely touch was enough to make him whimper and moan. The clamps were driving him over the edge like he was on a speeding wagon driving off a cliff. His hands reach back and grab the soft mass of Hypna's ass on reflex, he needed to do something with his hands, he needed to do something with his mouth. His lips felt so damn sensitive too as he tongue licked the rim of his lips. He was almost completely leaning into Hypna, too far gone to hold any pride as his dick poured a constant stream of pre to the stage. He's dick jerking and pulsing in Hypna's hand, but even like this, he needed something to finish. "I- huph* I need-" was all he could sputter out as his eyes become to roll up and glaze over as his nipples puffed and stiffened from the gentle pressure from the clamps.

H  
If he had been like this the other night, things may have turned out different. Well, likely not but Hypna tried to reassure herself. Her hand pulled his chin up, so his head was tilted back towards her as Hypna nibbled and kissed his neck. "What do you need, hm? Do you need someone from the crowd to come up here and fuck you?" The hand on his moved up to his lips, her index and middle fingers gently pressing and rubbing his lips while her hand continued to slowly jerk him off. Hypna rolled her hips against him, pressing against him like she had something to gain. 

An androgynous-looking halfling took the plunge, crawling up on the stage to try and catch Golborne's dick between their lips. Hypna let go of him, to instead slip down to grab that zipper and pull it back. She used one knee to push his legs open while her free hand reached up to find the base of the plug inside him and she began to wiggle it back and forth, pressing it harder against him and moving to rub against his prostate before pulling back till the bulb nearly popped out and pushing it back in to do it all over once more. 

"I don't think we got the same curse..." She mutters against him, slowly rocking back and forth as her hand moves to fuck the plug deeper inside him. Her own inner thighs were drenched, and she tried not to think about the madness she'd eventually face tonight when she failed to get off.

G  
The only thing that could come out of his mouth was a now much desperate and loader moan as a pair of lips wrapped around the tip of his dick. The heated plug was stretching and pounding his prostate and every time his eyes cross as his body spasms and twists. The mouth was unskilled, but it made up for it in speedy licks and sucks on the tip as greedy hands explored around the shaft. He was so close, his eyes were tearing up as his breath was desperate for release, but even with all this and his spiked sensitivity, he couldn't cum with the cock-ring on. He needed one more big push. He didn't care if everyone was seeing him act like a desperate slut, he NEEDED to CUM. With what little brain power he had at the moment, he moved his mouth to form the word, "PULL." He didn't care if he shouted it, just for the love of god, he needed someone to pull the chain.

H  
She felt a little devious as she kept him on edge for a few more moments, her hand taking it's time to go back down to his chest but once she got the chain between her fingers, Hypna pulled slowly. It was a short chain, so he didn't have to wait long, but she didn't let the chain go. Hypna kept it tight, squeezing and pulling on his sensitive nipples. She didn't plan to let go anytime soon.

Hypna kept fucking him with the plug, her eyes on him alone. She wasn't in the position to see this the last time, and she wanted to witness this while she still had a chance of remembering She got a surprise though when she felt a warm body at her back, and a thick hand pulling aside her g-string while a hard cock pressed against her. She was already so wet and ready that the man behind her slipped in with no problem, bottoming out inside her fast and reaching between Golborne and Hypna to grab her tits.

G  
Golborne couldn't see what was happening, all he could focus on was his body and the sensations swarming his mind. He felt the chain on his chest be lifted and slowly become taught as it pulled on his swollen nipples. The blood in his face rushes between his head and cock as his body becomes flush and heated. Time comes to a crawl as the chain pulls, and as if seeing a firecracker go off in slow motion his body explodes with a sense of euphoria he hasn't felt before. As soon as the chain is full pulled tight, Golborne's balls visibly bulge and strain against the ring holding them back. If Golborne was clear minded he might have thought he broke the damn thing. But all he could focus on was the geyser of cum shooting down the greedy gullet. Golborne had no concept of time at the moment, but at some point, the mouth choked and fell off his dick as he continued to shoot out his soul onto the stage. He forgot where he was and blindly jerked his hips to the motions that collided with him. Slowly rekindling his lust with every touch to his over the stimed body.

H  
The man who couldn't wait, or took the same initiative as the halfling, gave Hypna no quarter. His hard and fast thrusts kept pushing her forward and left her clinging to Golborne to stop herself from slipping or falling over. One arm had curled around his chest while the other held the chain taught as long as she could before she had to give that up as well. Now that she was getting properly fucked instead of teased or toyed with, whatever spite she had left in her was replaced with lust and need. 

Every few thrusts, the man pulled Hypna back against him by pulling her chest back and shoving his cock deep inside her again. Her legs kept twitching and shaking, she was left sandwiched between the two men as she tried to hold on as best as she could. For Hypna, it seemed to drag on before the man finally came, unloading inside her cunt unceremoniously, and wiping his dick off on the cheek of her ass before he got up and left, only to be replaced moments later by another. Her own mind had given up a bit early, she acted by instinct at this point and had decided to stop focusing or thinking in hopes she might come out of all of this with some lucidity.

G  
At some point, Golborne's mind manages to reform long enough for him to realize the line of people coming on stage to toy with him. His chest stung like someone's been mashing them for hours. Someone had just finished blowing him as they left the stage. He has no clue how many have gotten a lick, but he can't handle getting his nipples played like this. He reaches to take them, but just touching them makes him hiss in discomfort. The crowd was still coming, all he could do is turn around and hold Hypna in a hug, pressing his pecs against her boobs in a meager attempt to save his chest. He leans forward to present his ass in hopes they'll take the bait. And they do, but the plug that fills his ass is pulled free; leaving his loosed pucker gaping as a cock was ground across the entrance. It wasn't long till Golborne was moaning into Hypna's ear as his ass was carelessly fucked. Slowly falling back into his high. He didn't wake up from his lust till he started to feel empty, dripping, and something artificial slipping in. What was it??

H  
If it wasn't for her curse, tonight would be something she wouldn't ever forget. It still was, but for the wrong reasons. She was trying to not let herself focus on who or how she was getting fucked, and now that Golborne had turned towards her and was leaning against her to protect his sensitive nipples, she had a lovely view of his ass and the line that was starting to form as more of the crowd wanted to participate on the stage. She was in the perfect position as well to reach forward and spread his cheeks for the next ride. 

A human male who was of average build had picked a string of anal beads from the box, they weren't the biggest set in there but they definitely weren't anything to start off with. The man inserted the beads slowly before he stood and moved over to Hypna's shoulder, grabbing Golborne by the hair and slapping his cock against the goblin's face. Another was waiting behind him, a cute dwarf woman pulled herself up onto the stage and laid on her back to slide up between Golborne's legs. She began to tease and suck on his cock while her other hand grabbed the hook at the base of the beads and started to put those to work too. 

Focusing on what was happening around her instead of to her lead to her surprise as someone roughly pulled the plug out of her ass. They weren't gentle, and she was grateful for all the lube she had used earlier. Two gnomes were positioning themselves so they could double up on her, and much like the others who'd helped themselves to her honeypot tonight, the two treated her more like a toy.

G  
With a shudder Golborne took the beads into his pucker, each one slipping in with little resistance due to the plug stretching him out. As he felt his ring touch the end of the string, he yelped as he was roughly pulled by the hair as a cock slaps his cheek. The grip on his hair was tight, and for a moment he was pissed. He's a whore, but he deserves to be treated better. He was about to speak up, but then he felt the tug on the string and a tongue on his dick. He couldn't help but moan, which was quickly filled with a dick. He was too weak to give more than a moan and quiver as his throat was filled with cock. The small beads that rub against his insides send trimmers up his spine as the dwarf women eagerly sucks the pre out of him.

H  
The gnomes weren't half as rough after they got a rhythm figured out, and left Hypna with a bit of breathing room. Remembering how Golbrone had seemed to enjoy slapping her ass the night before, she winds up one arm and gives his left cheek an open-handed spank, leaving a nice red mark on his skin. She ended up timing it just as the dwarven woman pulled on the string enough for two more beads to slowly pop out. Hypna returned to holding him open, but she sunk her nails into the softer part of each flank. 

As the dwarven woman enjoyed his pre-leaking prick, she also tried getting the ring off of him too. The human using his mouth let go of Golborne's hair for the moment, grabbing onto his ears instead. Then someone was too impatient to wait in line, jumping ahead and stepping up to Hypna's side. 

Rough, grayish green hands pushed Hypna back, shoving a leg between Golborne and Hypna to push them apart. Tilting Hypna's head back, Hypna slowly looked up the tall, lean body of an orcish woman. She was bare from the waist down and balanced her other foot on Hypna's shoulder to spread her thighs wide open. Hypna's earlier performance had left some ideas in the minds of the crowd, and this woman wanted to be the first to enjoy Hypna's gifted tongue. Since she had been pushed away from Golborne, Hypna grabbed the ass of the orcish woman to balance herself as the two gnomes kept hammering her and she began to eat the orc out. The human man fucking Golborne's throat took advantage of the space to position himself right in front Golborne and start face-fucking him.

G  
Golborne could only sputter and breath between thrusts as the human was jabbing his dick into Golborne's mouth. It wasn't helping anyone as Hypna spanked his ass as the beads were being pulled out of his quivering pucker. The spank left him stunned, and for a moment he almost bit the human from shock. His ass was stinging like crazy and the fingernails that dug into his spreading cheeks felt like a dulled dagger; forcing him to fight back tears, but as the dwarf below started to remove his ring he suddenly lost balance as someone dragged Hypna away. He knew for a fact that his teeth grazed the human that time, but it was hardly his fault. Of course the human who was treating him so rough wasn't having it and started to cruelly grip both his ears and face fuck him. Golborne was having trouble breathing and the grip on his ears was almost too much to bare, but the treatment he was getting below was enough to distract him. The dwarf below had got the ring off and with a smooth motion pulled out the rest of the beads to edge Golborne closer to completion, but someone else joined the fun. He couldn't see who considering his field of vision was filled with the jerk in front of him, but someone was feeding more anal beads. And more than one string. As Golborne felt, 1...2...3 sets of beads, each with a different shape and size being fed into his tight pucker, slowly filling him up with more and more. Once he was filled completely, Golborne could feel several hands tugging and inching each string individually from his ass. Large and small. Some tangled together, each one rubbing his over stimmed prostate. In the end, all the strings were yanked out at the same time, sending Golborne crashing into his second orgasm into the dwarf's hungry mouth.  
However, the human kept a constant pace humping his mouth. While he came, Golborne couldn't breathe right. As he felt his eyes tear up and face turning red, he took what strength he had to tap on the human's legs in hope that he'd be kind, or if nothing else someone would stop him.

H  
The human male was pulled away, perhaps a bit suddenly. The bruisers had stepped in to make sure people didn't get worse, and making an example of the human who had taken too many liberties was the first order of business. One of the bruisers had pulled the human down and gotten him into a headlock, pulling him away from Golborne. The human was unceremoniously kicked out, and now both of the guards took up position on the stage to remind the crowd that some respect was still expected. 

The dwarf under Golborne got her fill, it was hard to swallow fast at her angle so she only took a few shots of cum in the mouth before she pulled off and stumbled off the stage. It didn't take long for more people to crowd in around him. Easily half a dozen cocks were out, some of their owners taking Golborne's hands to get him to jerk them off while a few handled themselves as they enjoyed the show, or waited to see what he'd do.

The gnomes finished with Hypna, and the orc followed a few moments later. The crowd was a bit more occupied with Golborne since Hypna hadn't been very vocal herself and they were enjoying watching him lose his mind. A goblin that she hadn't seen before stepped up to her next, and he was a bit more gentle with his positioning, not immediately shoving himself inside her or pushing her this way or that. At the moment at least. She was on her back now, but she hadn't anticipated the goblin to grab both of her legs underneath her knee and push them back up so her legs were by her head and she was folded in half. He still stood above her, straddling her like this and putting her into a breeding press, and starting to jackhammer his cock inside her. Each thrust was almost painfully deep, he was more on the lengthy side. Now it was all she had to focus on.

G  
As the human's cock was forced out of his throat, Golborne coughed and sputtered a little as his entire esophagus felt like it was burning. Guess all of his insides were affected by the curse. As the bouncers were by his side, he managed to give them a scratchy "Thanks." To the both of them. He'll need to thank them properly later. He had a few moments to catch his breath but it wasn't long before he was being led to the several cocks hanging over his head. Wasting no more time, he began to serve the crowd. Licking and gripping each member he could reach, alternating between sucking cock and balls. He made sure to give everyone a little attention before swapping to another. Now that he was in control he could work his own magic. His tongue and daft hands moved as light and quick as he could muster, and one by one he was coated with a stream of cum. His arms were drenched, and his mouth would be filled before he could swallow, but it was his chest that was really coated. People would step forward to leave a load on his pecs and let the next one step up to his chest. By the end of the first group, he had a facial that almost left no part of his face clean, most of it had dripped down onto his chest and clung to the chain that was still clamped to his nipples. As Golborne looked around he noticed Hypna getting mating pressed off to the side. Seems like he's dealing with the heavy lifting for now. Speaking of which.. Golborne looked out beyond the fence of men who he finished off and could see a few in the crowd fingering to the show. They need some love, so as Golborne stands he takes to his pole once more, but this time as he hangs from it he lets his never softening prick stand towards the crowd. "Now who here needs a good fucking?" As he says that a new line of women and men forms, Golborne adjusts his height on the pole to let an elvish man push his ass over Golborne's dick.


	6. Cursed and Blessed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on Twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot /  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> Please enjoy
> 
> Double Feature~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Warning: This is just a solid fuck fest the next two chapters, but that's what you expected from the beginning.  
> IE: Orgy time part 2

H  
The bar had emptied about half-way, many of the people who had their turn had jobs to go to in the morning and couldn't hang around all night. There were a few pairs that had pulled away to darker corners with other partners, no one said they could only fuck the two goblins. Even the warlock seemed to have someone kneeling under the bar counter now. The two goblins acting as bouncers were so far, the utmost professional that anyone could expect, while they were clearly excited by the show neither of them made a move other than escorting out those who went too far or got too drunk. 

While Golborne had received facial after facial, the goblin that had Hypna pinned down was still going. She was starting to get sore, well she had passed 'sore' a while ago and this man was becoming more of an annoyance. It wasn't till he finally finished and got up that she realized he had tucked a small, folded note in the band of her skirt. She'd have to read it later, there were still people waiting to have fun. It seemed like Golborne had those more interested in a thick pole entertained, so she crossed the stage behind him to step off and climb onto one of the sturdier tables in the room.  
A small crowd followed, as well as one of the bruisers. He leaned against the bar counter and kept an eye on those who surrounded her. It was a bit easier to be in control when there was less open space around her. A few women had followed over, and one took position between Hypna's legs to start and clean her with her tongue. Another crawled on top of Hypna's face, she wasn't as pushy as the orc woman and the crowd's fervor had simmered down to a steady buzz so she could take her time really making the woman on top of her squirm and moan. Her hand was guided to a stiff cock, and she felt someone tugging on her hair. A few men used her silky locks to get off while she was busy with the others. 

The woman between Hypna's legs was actually determined to win the gold. She was going slow but firm, and once she found that spot that made Hypna twitch she didn't move from it. Hypna stayed on her back, for now, letting people climb onto her to fuck her tits or her face. It was getting harder though as that one woman was still trying to go for gold. Hypna had soaked her face easily, and her cunt had clamped down hard like a vice around the woman's fingers when the one between her legs seemed to realize there was a con here. 

"Hey! This bitch is practically numb! What kinda scam are you running here?!" Once she managed to get her fingers out of Hypna, the woman stormed over to the warlock and a shouting match broke out. A punch was thrown before the bruiser got in and dragged the woman off the warlock. There were a few angry whispers, and Hypna could feel a tension with the people around her. Now that the space between her legs was free, others moved in to occupy her empty holes.

 

G  
Golborne was root deep in a human woman when he heard someone shouting about a scam. That wasn't good, if Hypna got found out that could cut the party short. And as much as he likes the sound of getting out of here early, that might not leave Hypna's boss in the most joyful mood. With a quick thrust, he finishes off the girl on his dick and slides down his pole. As the woman who punched the warlock is tossed out, Golborne could hear the crowd talking. Some already thinking it was magic, or drugs keeping her from finishing. He needed to play the crowd so he shouts out loud enough for everyone to hear, "Never send an amateur to do a Pro's job. Tell y'all what, I'll loosen her up for ya'. But you gotta promise to finish her off." As Golborne talked he walked towards Hypna and her pile and leans over to dig his face into her honey pot and lifts Hypna up into the air with her legs over his shoulders to take her back to the stage. As he places her down, he looks up and whispers, "Make it look good."

H  
Hypna hadn't been expecting to be pulled off the table, it wasn't till the crowd parted a bit more so that she could see who it was. Jeez, he really was sweet. The crowd watched, a few people look slightly annoyed but the bruisers kept a solid eye out for danger. Once Golborne had her on the stage, the warlock stepped up on the bar counter to address the crowd. "Hey, no one likes a party killer so for the rest of the night, you'll all drink free! Let's keep this fire burning hot, enjoy the entertainment and the drinks!" 

The free drinks lightened the mood, and there were guaranteed to be at least a few who'd drink too much and be kicked out, maybe they'd actually get out of here before the official closing time. The prospect of faking an orgasm was a bit new, but Hypna knew it was a thing done often enough. Golborne's tongue still felt great, even after all she'd gone through tonight. To her surprise, the warlock had stepped on stage. 

"How about not one demonstration, but two? She can't take it easy on her back all night, after all." One of the bruisers had taken over behind the bar for the moment. The warlock kneeled just over Hypna's head, and after undoing his pants his large cock flopped out onto Hypna's face. He whispered down to the both of them, "Alright, we're gonna wrap this up here. I think the Boss will understand that we had to cut the curse part a bit short to save all our asses, yeah? I'm sure you'll put in a good word, Administratrix." The irony of him speaking about her talking to their boss while she began to stroke and lick the warlock's dick wasn't lost on the witch. 

"Thaaat's a good slut..." Under the guise of running his hands through her hair, he drew a sigil on her skin as he did earlier on Golborne, and the whole night caught up to her at once. Her poor throbbing clit took front and center of everything else, her whole body felt like it was pulsing through that little emerald nub.

G  
Golborne had taken the time to hover over Hypna's lovely clit to show off his technique to the crowd watching, but as the warlock came to join them and undo the curse on Hypna, Golborne couldn't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow as he noticed the immediate change. He made it a point to overblow his motions as he started to eat her out her cunt while gyrating his body to let the people behind him see his dick and balls swing. After his experience with Hypna, he knew the cues for when she was ready to cum. The toes curling, the shaking breathing, the clenching. It didn't take much considering she was holding it for hours now. But it was time for the money shot, he spread her legs apart and moved to the side so everyone could see. He lifted up Hypna's upper half, the warlock standing with Hypna lapping her tongue along the side of his large cock. With one hand he reached into Hypna's charged cunt and began to finger her as fast as possible, every thrust grinding against her clit. As he finger-banged Hypna to near completion, Golborne leaned up to wrap his lips on the other side of the warlock's cock; licking and kissing as if he was making out with Hypna, but with the warlock fucking his cock between their mouths.

H  
It didn't take much time or effort since Hypna was already on the edge, and the warlock seemed to enjoy the way Hypna moaned and gasped against his thick rod. He laughed a bit, gripping the base of his dick to slap it gently against her face as she squirmed. The crowd seemed to have calmed down a bit, a few were making jokes about it all too. Once her climax hit, Hypna clamped down around Golborne's fingers till he couldn't move them, squeezing him like a vice as waves of pleasure finally hit her. The build-up from nearly three days of sexual tension was intoxicating, it put her in more of a mindless, lustful state than if the curse had kept going. Hell, she squirted far enough that a couple of people cheered.

The warlock was happy to welcome another mouth on his cock, putting a hand on each of their heads to keep them somewhat in place as he began to thrust between their mouths. "Nn, sluts can never resist a fat cock, huh?" Hypna's hands had reached up to grope the warlock's ass and hold onto him, tilting her head and going to work on his balls while she let Golborne handle his dick. Of course, after a few moments, one of her hands let go of the warlock and groped for Golborne's dick too.

G  
As Hypna's legs crushed Golborne's fingers, he receives a rush through his body. Earlier he was still recovering from cumming, but the feeling of fucking Hypna on stage, with everyone watching and sucking a fat cock left his body tingling. He could feel Hypna reaching for him as he lapped at the cock head, slowly the hazy feeling of submission was working its way into the back of his head. This addictive feeling was taking down his walls and slowly as he let Hypna grope him, his own hand reaches back to finger his own ass. All of his nerves were waking back up as he stretched his already opened up ass. His nipples could already start to remind him of the clenching feeling of the light weighted clamps he still had on. As he took even more cock into his mouth he couldn't stop the moan as he looked up at the smirking goblin, as if to say, "Treat me good, will ya'?"

H  
The warlock is gentle enough, firm in directing where he wants both of them but nowhere near as pushy as some of the earlier men. Almost affectionately, he runs his fingers through Golborne's hair and rubs his ears. He leans back to sit down a bit more, his legs spread wide so he wasn't smothering Hypna. As Hypna came down from her short high, her pelvic muscles relaxed and he'd be able to get his hand back. 

Hypna decided to let Golborne take care of the warlock, sliding out from between his legs and moving over to the crate. Digging through it a bit, she pulled out the long double ended dildo. It was about 2.5 inches thick, and about a foot in length, good enough for what she had planned. Conveniently there was a harness inside as well, and Hypna winked to the audience as she slipped it on and adjusted it. After fiddling with it a bit, she was able to insert half of the toy inside of her and use the hole in the harness to adjust it so she'd be able to make better use of it.

"Why don't you get on your back, doll?" The warlock pulled Golborne off of his cock, waiting for him to comply before slapping his dick on Golborne's cheek before guiding him back to slide himself down his throat. Hypna had now stepped back over to Golborne, gently easing his legs open. After coating the toy with a generous amount of lube. 

"Hey handsome, why don't we give them another lovely demonstration?"

G  
Golborne was already slipping into his own mind, he could feel everyone watching him, but all he could focus on was the man in front of him. He was so much nicer to him, the gentle rubs and pets he would get made his face blush and moan. Each touch pushing him to try harder to please him. As the cock was pulled from his mouth he whimpered and let his tongue chase after it, but the gentle cock slap waking him up a bit. He complies with the warlock and opens his mouth wide to let the Warlock slid his cock deep into his throat. He could smell the musk of sex on the balls covering his vision and what he could only imagine be Hypna's breath. He could feel someone walking up to between his legs and almost on habit and holds his legs open wide. His body was short-circuiting, he needed more and there was a big empty feeling in his ass and his dripping cock was proof of his need.

H  
After hitting her own release, Hypna's mind had cleared a bit. She'd be damned if she wasn't horny as hell still, but instead of being a slave to her own desires she was more interested in serving others. She didn't have a lot of experience with pegging, so she was careful as she lined up the toy with his needy hole before slowly pushing inside him. Hypna balanced on her knees and lifted Golborne's legs to wrap around her hips, lifting his ass up a bit and giving the audience a nice and clear view of his leaking cock. 

The warlock grunted and moaned as Golborne expertly swallowed his dick, rocking his hips slowly in time with his motions. Hypna's positioning pushed Golborne a bit further onto the warlock's cock, and in a moment both Hypna and the warlock had found a rhythm where she'd thrust the toy and grind against Golborne, pressing him against the warlock, and when she pulled back, the warlock thrust himself forward. Both goblins moved slowly but steadily, the warlock once more affectionately pet Golborne as he worked hard to please him. Hypna had wrapped one of her hands around Golborne's cock and was slowly milking him as they both fucked him. 

Instead of harsh comments or catcalls, the room was filled with soft moans and gasps, a few dirty comments but nothing particularly degrading. The audience had broken out into more of an orgy, people offering helping hands or mouths to one another. The mood had changed from frantic fucking to sensual enjoyment and appreciation. Hypna muttered the trigger phrase, causing the double-ended toy to heat up inside both of them.

G  
He was already on his way, but Golborne was now lost in the pleasure of his body. He would try to moan, but the cock in his mouth was too far deep for him to get more than a gurgle out so he stuck with contracting his throat in time with the thrust to milk the Warlock as best he can. Taking in as much of the scent of the warlock as he could to further his high. He could feel his dick being toyed with and his no-longer empty ass slide on a now heated pole. He wanted nothing more than to just slip away with this feeling forever, but something in the back of his warned him to move, to do something with his hands to not fall too deep. With almost unconscious motions, Golborne's hands reached for whatever they could reach. He felt them pawing at the warlocks leg to encourage him to fuck him more, he reached and gently squeezed a soft mound of flesh, which could only be one of Hypna's boobs. At one point he was teasing his own chest, gently pulling the chain and rubbing his puffy nipples with feather-like touches. It was like he was smothering his mind with lust and without even noticing at first he felt the steady steam pre-cum turn to a stream of cum. Not ejecting out of him to force the air out of him, but almost as if it was simply falling out of him and forming a large pool to his side. Like if he just kept like this, he could just keep cumming.

H  
The warlock encouraged Golborne with muttered words of praise and the taste of salty pre. He'd be able to feel his cock throb in his mouth, pulsing slowly while his balls tightened up against his body. Seeing how Golborne was touching his chest, he leaned down and over the other goblin while one hand grabbed the chain and he started thrusting deeper, a little faster. He didn't tug the chain roughly, simply putting some tension on it while his other hand alternated between feeling up Golborne's pecs and abs and steadying himself whenever a shudder ran through his body. 

Encouraged by the steady stream of cum, Hypna continued to slowly squeeze and stroke Golborne's dick while matching thrusts with the warlock. She tried to be careful about being rough, it wasn't like she could feel inside him to gauge it but she did pay attention to his body language and responded to it. Her other hand started fondling his balls in time with everything else as well, like she and the warlock were in-tune while fucking Golborne. 

The bruiser behind the bar counter had abandoned his post since drinks were now free he figured the guests could help themselves. He disappeared upstairs for the moment. 

"Maybe we should recommend this one to the boss, huh? He sure fucks like a champ." The warlock commented to Hypna, she couldn't help but grin. "Really? Maybe some of the executives would like to meet him but I don't think the boss would have the patience to deal with him."

G  
So much was happening at once Golborne couldn't hear anything but distant murmurs around him. But he could taste the salty treat he's worked so hard and the gentle tugs on his chest. The warm relaxing feeling started to waver, like the juices in his head that kept him happy and submissive were running low. His hazy turned to chills and the chills were replaced with a surge of lust. He didn't want to wake up yet, he needed more. He wanted to keep being happy and chase this high. As Hypna could see the stream of cum come to a slow stop, she could feel Golborne thrust back into the warlock and her, trying to fuck himself harder on the two of them as he gives out pitiful whimpers as he grips at the fabric of the warlocks pants. Every time the warlock thrust a little bit harder, Hypna could see Golborne would whimper more as his dick twitched in response.

H  
Both goblins get the hint. The warlock laughs, "Sluts are always greedy in the end, aren't they? Alright, I'll give you your treat~, get ready!" 

The warlock sat up a bit, angling his hips so he could thrust his cock directly down Golborne's throat. He held him down by the throat as he fucked his face faster, harder. His balls slapped against Golborne's face till he was about to cum, by then they had shrunk up tight to his body and pulsed, full of seed and eager to unload. "F-fuck! Here it comes!" The warlock threw his head back and groaned as his cock began to blow, rope after rope of sticky cum shot down Golborne's throat. He held himself against Golborne's face, sheathing his exploding dick in his throat till the last few weak shots, where he pulled out and jerked out the rest of the sticky, hot seed onto Golborne's face. 

While the warlock fucked Golborne, Hypna pulled Golbornes' legs up so that they rested on her shoulders as she held his hips and began to fuck him down. She started to get more pleasure herself when she thrusts harder, burying the toy deep inside and grinding against Golborne's prostate while rolling her hips to grind against the toy inside her too. Letting the lust in the air go to her head, she fucked Golborne like she was working out all the frustration she dealt with recently; with little mercy. Wanting to see him blow another load, she reached forward and tugged the chain on his nipples, every time she moved her hips back to thrust back in she'd give the chain a good, strong tug.

 

G  
Slut, that word rang out in the back of his head as he drowned in pleasure. A part of him knew what was happening, the way he's been acting. A true whore, a cum thirsty slut, a public cum dump. He would be ashamed if he wasn't so content. He'd never admit it while truly awake, but he knows he would want nothing more than to be a toy to everyone here right now. He didn't care if everyone was watching, if he couldn't breath, if he woke up and everyone in town knew his guilty pleasure. The cum that filled his mouth made him feel like a man dying of thirst who just found a spring. He couldn't stop the jetting current of cum as his prostate was battered with Hypna's thrusting and pulling. What was left of his mind was going white as felt the cock in his throat had left. As his face, crossed eyed and flush, was being coated his tongue couldn't help but reach out to lick the cock in hopes of pulling it back in.

H  
The bruiser who had disappeared upstairs came back down, just in time it seemed. The warlock pulled away from Golborne, tucking his dick back in his pants and tapping the bruiser on the shoulder as he walked away, it was his turn now, Golborne would get to show his appreciation earlier than expected. 

Hypna grinned at the bruiser as he kneeled down by Golborne's head, she was licking the cum off her hand. She had stopped thrusting for the moment, taking a short break still buried deep inside him. Having let go of the chain, she rested back, sitting on her feet. She didn't get too long to rest, though. The other bruiser decided he wanted a piece too, unbuttoning his pants as he kneeled down behind her. "Why don't I show you how to actually work that?"

The one kneeling down by Golborne's head took his time to get his hard cock out, undoing his belt and just pulling down his pants to let his hard, green dick bounce out and bob as he flexed it. He simply sat in reach of Golborne for the moment, wanting to see what he'd do before the bruiser took charge. His co-worker behind Hypna had gotten her to sit up on her knees, pushing the toy a bit more into Golborne. Since the other half was still inside her pussy, he slid the plug out slowly before he pressed himself against her well-used pucker and slid in slowly. Golborne would get to be spit-roasted again if he stayed with the toy inside him at least.

The bruiser behind Hypna hefted each of her tits in his hands as he began to slowly work himself inside her, moving her hips in turn again. He seemed familiar with what got her going, moving one hand to brush her hair away from her neck to start gently biting her. Hypna's eyelids fluttered as she moaned, bracing her hands now by holding onto Golborne's hips.

G  
The moment of pause was painful, his body was aching all over and his high was quickly fading. As he watched the warlock put his dick back into his pants, for a moment Golborne thought he was going to cry, but just he left Golborne saw the Bouncers coming to join them and his heart was beating like a drum in his chest. His arms were limp to the sides of his head, but as he saw the green throbbing cock hang over his head he felt like it was the most precious thing he ever saw. With the moment of rest he was able to lean up and kiss the bouncer's prick like was he was kissing the arm of a lover. Slowly trailing to the base with as many kisses and licks as he could give before he worked on lapping at the low hanging balls. Behind him, he felt a stir as Hypna was getting into place with the other bouncer and his dick twitched with excitement. He wanted to feel these two ruin him and his desire was shown as he doubled his efforts to please the one in his mouth. One hand had regained enough strength to reach up to Hypna and massage her pierced nipples, inviting her to do the same and letting the boys take good care of them.

H  
The bouncer at Golborne's head let out a low moan of approval as he feels the eager tongue and mouth get to work. He couldn't help thrusting his hips, he was pent up after the long night watching everyone else fuck. Already a drop of pre formed at his tip, followed by more that slowly dripped down his veiny shaft. His cock twitched when Golborne took him into his mouth and the bouncer ground against his tongue. 

Feeling the tug at her nipple ring, Hypna reached for Golborne's chest again. She actually unclipped the clamps, tossing them to the side as she gently teased and rubbed his swollen nipples. The bruiser behind her saw her leaning down and gave her ass a slap, watching her jiggle for a moment before he gathered her hair in one fist. He pulled her back against his sturdy body as he began to fuck her at a slightly faster, more regular rhythm now that she had adjusted to his size. She wanted to lose herself in the same submissive haze that Golborne had been in most of the night, but it would be much more fun to make him twitch and moan again. 

She whispered a quiet word to the bruiser, which apparently included the key phrase since the toy heated up once more. He let go of her hair, and Hypna leaned down over Golborne to tease his sore nipples with her tongue, trailing soft kisses around his pecs till she zeroed in on his nipples. The bouncer behind her put one hand between her shoulders to keep her down and in place as he started to roll his hips again.

G  
As Golborne gave his loving kisses to the bouncer above him, he could feel the rhythm of the dildo speed and the clamps on his chest be replaced with wet kisses and groping hands. As he felt the salty taste of pre he couldn't help but let his lips wrap around the head and try to suck as much out as he can. Blissful whimpers escape him as he rocks his body to the mashing bodies around him. Open up completely for whatever they wanted of him. Looking up as best he can to the bouncer he laps at his look up with bliss as if to thank him for giving him a taste. His hands reach back to spread open Hypna's ass, pawing at the squishy mass, as Hypna leans in to play with his chest. He wanted to feel like he was being hammered by that emerald pipe, even if it was only by proxy. He could only take what was given with a smile on his face.

H  
The bouncer at Golborne's head reached down to grip Golborne's hair and position his head as he liked it as he started to thrust into his mouth. He seemed to like grinding himself down against Golborne's tongue, and while he wasn't as affectionate or as gentle as the warlock, he didn't handle him without some care. He'd groan and swear whenever a shiver ran up his spine, and without much warning, he hit a fast climax. Several ropes of thick cum shot into Golborne's mouth, instead of pulling out or away the bouncer kept thrusting. His cock still pulsed and stayed hard, he had more to work out.

The bouncer on the other side of Hypna seemed a bit more hands-on or liked being a bit more interactive than the other, he couldn't resist gathering her hair in one hand against to pull and use as leverage as he fucked her ass. She ended up pulled away again as the bouncer pulled her up against his body once more, one hand circling around her throat and gently squeezing as he whispered things in her ear that left her blushing. 

The toy fucking Golborne pulled away slightly, and now instead of being pushed deep inside of him there were shallow, rapid thrusts that would sometimes push hard against his prostate since Hypna herself was less in control of where the toy itself was going and the man fucking her ass didn't seem to consider he was fucking someone else as well with each thrust.

G  
As Golborne received his treat, he didn't swallow the whole load. He wanted to continue to taste the bouncer's cum as he continued to thrust against his eager tongue. He wanted to drain out as much as possible as he snaked his arms up to the bouncer's legs and massage his legs. A few time to tickle his balls, but being mindful not to play with his ass. He didn't know if he'd stop if he did that. But as he pumps into his mouth, a froth of cum starts to form and spread throughout his mouth some spilling off to the side. It must have been by pure luck or by the curse on him that he was still hard, the amount of stimulation being done to his button from the short jabs from the toy. He at one point felt his body spasm as his prostate tries to trigger him to cum again, but the only thing he lets out is a huff and a jerk as he experiences a dry orgasm. The night as left him shooting blanks at this point, but Golborne was too deep in his sub-space to care, it all felt the same to him.

H  
The bouncer fucking Golborne's mouth slows down a bit, now that some of the pressure was off of him he wanted to enjoy the mouth offered. Maybe he'd seek out Golborne again another night and see what he could do when he wasn't fucked into exhaustion or pinned down by two other goblins as well. 

The toy seemed to be gone suddenly, the bouncer fucking Hypna had finished inside her but he wasn't done. He'd gently pushed her to the side, the toy being removed from Golborne momentarily. It was replaced shortly by a short, fat dick. The bouncer was still half-hard, and he'd decided he'd pump his way back up to full hardness by enjoying Golborne's other hole. 

Hypna herself was a bit dazed. Looking around, she only saw the warlock who was cleaning the bar counter with a rag. The whole room would have to be sanitized with something much stronger, but that would be later. The warlock had decided to end the party early. The patrons had left, the warlock had paid the dwarf for purchase of the toys with promises to buy more, and only the four goblins were now left. Hypna removed the harness and toy, cringing slightly as she pulled the dildo out of her. She might actually be sore enough to avoid sex for a couple of days. 

Sitting on one of the bar stools, the warlock pours Hypna a shot. She downs it and places the glass upside down, not wanting another. "I sent one of them up before to prepare baths for the both of ya, figured you'd want to clean up before bedding down." Hypna nods, without saying anything else she slips off the stool and heads upstairs in search of the promised hot water.

G  
Golborne was just barely aware enough to notice the toy leave his gaping and sore ass. Just as quick as the emptiness started to creep in on his insides, it was replaced with what felt like something real. Not as warm as the toy, but the girthy cock of the bouncer was comforting. With both his ass and mouth filled, Golborne tries his best to clench and suck in as much as possible but savoring the feeling and taste as the bouncers use him like the cum rag he was. He tries his best to wrap his legs around one and look up into the other's eyes, encouraging them to not hold back as he paws and moans his own chest and puffy nipples.

H  
The two men had been working together for a long time, this wasn't the first nor would it be the last time they shared a third party. They worked out a rhythm quickly, both bucking their hips back and forth at each end. The one at his ass seemed to enjoy getting him to bounce a bit with each thrust in. 

With the encouragement, both men let loose. They both hammer at Golborne, fucking him recklessly as they race each other to cum first. The bruiser between Golborne's legs had no problem gripping around his waist as he fucked the man relentlessly, the one down his throat was only slightly gentler. Golborne had offered himself up and they were going to take that to the fullest extent. Both men were sweating and swearing when they finally got close, the one in his mouth jerking suddenly before cumming again. This time he groaned and sat back on his heels, letting Golborne get a mouthful before he pulled himself free to stroke himself off the rest of the way. He left Golborne's chest splattered with more hot cum before he seemed to have run out of steam. 

The bruiser still fucking his ass took the opportunity to grab Golborne's neck and pull him up against his muscular body, much the same as he did with Hypna. The closer he got, the tighter his grip became until he exploded deep inside Golborne's ass. Thankfully, he didn't completely choke Golborne out. Once both were done, the warlock handed both bruisers dry towels, which they took with a thanks before getting up.

G  
The two bouncers were rocking Golborne's world as he took all they had to give. His mouth and ass were simple sleeves for them to empty and every thrust from the one between his legs sent his spent dick and balls bouncing with each fuck. As the one in his mouth shot his final load into his mouth, Golborne quickly swallowed and lapped at whatever he could catch as he felt the rest reach his puffy chest. He was leaning forward to clean off the spent bouncer, but before he could finish the job he was pulled up and brutally fucked as he felt the hand around his throat. With one last burst, he felt his insides be coated with cum and his spent prick jerk in a failed attempt to cum again. Golborne was left face down with his ass in the air, twitching and aching for just one more as he hangs on to what little mental awareness he had as he sees a figure coming by.

H  
The warlock offered a hand to Golborne, another towel in his other hand. "I'd say you earned your pay tonight. Can't give you the bonus for making Hypna cum, though."

G  
For a moment, Golborne opens his mouth to offer the Warlock into fucking his throat again, but it takes him a moment for everything to catch up to him. Suddenly his eyes uncross and his face darkens from embarrassment as he wises up and takes the hand. "Figured as much," he says through a hoarse voice as he stumbles to his feet.

H  
The warlock hands him the dry towel. "There's a bath waiting upstairs, had one of the guys get it ready as the night was winding down. I think Hypna's already in one. Your money will be waiting down here whenever you want it." The warlock turns to step away before he remembers, "Oh, almost forgot." He draws a small symbol on Golborne's forehead, undoing the curse. Once he finishes, he gives Golborne a nod and walks off the stage, heading into the back room where the kitchen was.

G  
Almost immediately, Golborne felt his body go numb. Be it from exhaustion or from the loss of his sensitivity, he felt like he could pass out any moment, but the sad part was that he doesn't have the warm feeling the warlock stuck him in. He almost wished he left it on...almost. His aching cock finally drops down as he made his way upstairs, waving to the bouncers with a smirk. There was no way he was going to be running on the rooftops anytime soon with how battered his body was, but damn. 8 FUCKING GRAND. Worth it. It wasn't long before he found the bath promised to him as he sees Hypna recovering from the night too.

H  
The bathtubs were made for humans, so Hypna had an easy time submerging her whole body in the warm water. She had been floating with her ears under the water, only her face (and her floating tits) exposed. There were a few fluffy towels set to the side for when they finished. There were also bars of soap left for them as well. Feeling the vibration of his footsteps as Golborne approached, Hypna opened her eyes and sat up, some of her wet hair sticking to her face. 

Seeing who it was, she leaned back down but kept her head above the waterline. "Hey, how're you holding up?"

G  
"I feel like I belong on a spit, my tonsils are twisted, my ass cored out, and half the town saw me act like an utter slut, but I'm 8 grand richer. So I'm holding up." Golborne said with a mildly down casted tone as he cleans off most of the still damp cum stains from his body before jumping into the tub. His body felt like it could melt into the water, stinging and easing the sore parts of his body as he eases himself in. "Then again, I got a few weeks to take it easy so, I can't really complain."

H  
Hypna moved to sit with her arms crossed under her chin as she peeked over from the rim of her tub to where Golborne was. "What're you going to do with your free time?" She was mostly making conversation, but she had a few ideas rattling around in her head that would be awkward to bring up out of nowhere, not to mention he'd probably balk at them if she didn't play it right.

G  
"Heh, I'm gonna do what I've been wanting to do for the past 4 years. Sleep in and not steal anything for a week," he said as he scrubs at the caked on cum stains caught in his beard and chest hair.  
"No thieves guild, no late nights, no... side jobs. Just time off and maybe some food I can afford."

H  
Hypna can't help but hum. "I was going to go back to my homestead for a week or two before heading back to my boss. You're welcome to come spend some time there if you like, it's quiet." She didn't want to oversell it or come off as pushy. "I'll be heading there tomorrow unless I get orders to stay."

G  
"Hmm." Golborne thinks to himself, considering the offer. He was a liar, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the time he's spent with Hypna, as much as he hated to admit it. "As tempting as that is, I can't leave the city for too long, whether I like it or not I'm stuck here. I've only bought myself a few weeks off. If it's too far away I don't know If I'll make it back in time.

H

"It's about a day away..." She thinks, working out the map in her head. "Not as far away as my crew is based. It's also faster if you go with me versus trying to find it yourself." She sat up and leaned about half-way out of the tub to grab one of the bars of soap and get to scrubbing her skin. It wasn't her preferred kind, but it'd do for the night. "I could tell you more if you like, I don't really wanna prattle on though if you're not interested."

G  
"Well, if you’re offering me a quick time in'n'out of this shitty town than I'll take that offer. I drop off my quota in two days." Golborne says as he dips his shoulders into the water.

H  
She nods as she wrings some of the water out of her hair. "Alright, should I wait for you or leave a map with directions?"

G  
"If you're still in town I'd meet up with you. If not leave me a map." He says as he carefully rubs his swollen nipples.

H  
Hypna nodded before she realized she had leaned back into the tub and closed her eyes, he probably would see her. "That works." She nearly interrupted herself with a yawn, managing to hold it off till she finished speaking. She stood, wringing the water out of her hair again before stepping onto the wooden floor and grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. "Your welcome to stay the night, by the way. I don't think any of the guys will protest you resting up here." The tubs had been set up in the middle of the hallway of the second floor, Hypna headed towards the door to what would be her room.

 

G  
"I'd hope not, there's no way I'm walking across town like this." He says as he soaks for just a bit longer. He drys off but doesn't both covering as he walks the hall back to Hypna's room. "I assume you don't mind me staying in your bed considering it's not the first time?"

H  
She had left the door open behind her, standing next to the bed she was toweling off her hair, the towel over her head as she worked at it. "I kind of assumed you would unless you want to go hit up one of the guys to share with them. I don't mind, no." 

Once she was satisfied with her hair, she went to the wardrobe and dug out a pair of panties to slip on. Afterwards, she found a brush and sat on the edge of the large bed to try and somewhat tame her mane before laying down. "Markex, uh the warlock, he said he'd have the gold, right?"

G  
"Downstairs when I need it. Couldn't get the reward for making you come through." He says with a knowing smirk. "Though I could assume no one was gonna get that."

H  
She can't help but snort. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna pocket it if he even had the extra gold on him in the first place..." Her arms were starting to get too tired to keep brushing through her hair, she'd just deal with it tomorrow. Setting the brush to the side, she takes a moment to sort out the heavy blanket and the sheets, picking a pillow for herself before cuddling up under the covers.

G  
Golborne doesn't bother to groom himself further than drying off. He doesn't bother with clothes either. Everything feels dull and grey and the only thing that can help is sleep. He lays down on the soft bed and lets his body in the first time in hours finally rest.

End of Arc 1: The Bull and Wheel Inn….


End file.
